Things Done In The Dark
by SVUFictionalWriter
Summary: What they were not allowed to show us on Wednesday, September, 25, 2013. What really happened to Detective Olivia Benson in the "Surrender Benson" episode. Minute by minute, torture by torture. I do not own these characters.
1. Chapter 1

ChapterOne

**The Law & Order SVU season fifteen premiere was brutal, right? The beautiful Olivia Benson was down right tortured and battered by that beast William Lewis. Awful. However, some of the brutality was left only to our imagination. If you're like me, you wish that the writers would find some ways to fill in the blanks. Because SVU 2.0 is on NBC and wasn't able to go the HBO rated route, I have decided to fill in the blanks myself. Most of this story is based on the end of "Her Negotiation" and all of "Surrender Benson". Although I plan to take nothing out of the dialogue originally aired, this is not just a recap. While you do get a recap, you'll also get to read what happened when the commercials or other non Liv/Lewis scenes got interrupted. You get to read what happened while Liv was out, her thoughts during the ordeal, and it's all very graphic. I feel so awful about the details I write regarding Liv. It's heartbreaking and to be fair, I got most of the ideas from past SVU episodes and real life readings from books like Ann Rule true crime. I do love Olivia Benson and believe it or not I hate this but Warren and Julie lit the match. So I warn you all now. _WARNING: THIS MAY TRIGGER_ a lot of survivors so if you feel you can't handle the graphic content then please stop right here...**

_From the moment Cragen sends Benson home for two days up until her return to the SVU (post Lewis)._

_Hope I can try and level things. It's very frustrating to wonder about her experience when little was shown and Liv being very vague about everything lately. I DO NOT OWN these characters or their mindset so if you find something off about Olivia's character while reading, know that I don't have Warren Leights thoughts. Just a fan of the show.. Here it goes.. Enjoy!_

Olivia opens the door to her apartment. She plans to do some light cooking, eat and drink wine while watching tv which she hopes somewhere in between she falls asleep. She was glad that Cragen gave her two days off because she hasn't been to this apartment in days. She was rather disturb about Lewis's mistrial but not quite hopeless that her and her team were not closing this case. Although, she wasn't sure how long it would take to catch Lewis or how many new victims he would add to his list, Olivia knew his luck would eventually run out. She felt she had to bring his victims justice and she wasn't going to stop until he was locked away. Another thing on her mind was Brian. For some reason, she felt as if she and Brian were going nowhere. She and Brian couldn't be more different and he was very much unlike the other guys she dated in the past. Nevertheless, Olivia genuinely cared about Brian and wanted to be with only him. Brian made her feel secure and all the loneliness she's had to dragging along side her for most of life was finally gone. She was making up in her mind that she would have a serious talk with him when he comes over later sometime.

As she puts the bag of groceries onto the counter, she immediately feels something isn't right. Then there's a noise coming from her bedroom and for a second she believes she's losing it. Instinctively, she calls out but has no idea why she just called out to whoever or whatever it is. She's not thinking clearly and it all happens so fast. Her actions have no logic to someone who's from the outside looking in but for Liv, her actions are impulsive.

It happened fast. She didn't think to pull out her gun. She didn't think to put on the lights. She didn't think to reframe from calling out to whoever was in her apartment. Maybe it was her tiredness. Maybe it was because she never imagined her night ending with an intruder breaking into her apartment.

For what it's worth, the next few moments were so unbelievable even Detective Benson didn't see it coming. In the dark there is a gun pointed at her, "Welcome home Detective Benson".

The only thing going through her mind in the seconds before William Lewis pistol whips Benson is,'Wait, I made a mistake. Let me try and grasp this.'

The gun smashes into her eye. The blow causes Liv to fall to her knees. Quickly, she tries to get to her feet as Lewis relentlessly comes at her for another hit. This hit is in the stomach and with his fist. Olivia is on the floor whimpering but refuses to stop fighting. He kicks her twice in her stomach very harshly, causing Benson to cry out in pain. He taunts her with some words, trying to establish the fact that he holds the power. She ignores his words. His continuing yapping strays him from anymore bodily harm which gives Liv time to regain her strength and stand to her feet. Lewis watches as she prepares to fight him. He points the gun at her and warns her not to be brave. Liv scans her apartment for anything, an escape, another weapon, but her eyes ends up right back on Lewis and the gun. "Be a good girl detective". Within seconds, Lewis rushes towards Liv and slams her into the wall. In this process she hits the back of her head and the impact is so huge it causes blood. This time, Detective Olivia Benson succumbs and falls lifelessly onto the floor.

Lewis examines Benson's lifeless body and kneels next to her, "Sweet beautiful detective Benson. Mmmmm."

He stands to his feet and begins invading Benson's apartment. He begins in the kitchen where he almost immediately turns on the stoves. He opens cabinets, drawers, the fridge, and even turns on the zinc for no apparent reason. Pulling out pots and pains to purposely cause the once tidied kitchen to appear unkept and a huge mess. He escapes to the bedroom where he opens a black bag located next to Liv's bed. Obviously it's his bag as he opens it and finds several canes of 5Krazys, a bottle of Jack Daniel, keys, prescription bottles of Vicodin and Ambien, duct tape, scissors, cigarettes, lye, lithium strips, muriatic acid, and lighter fluid. He places almost everything inside that bag onto Liv's bed. Now he starts to lurk around her bedroom since he couldn't risk turning on the lights while she wasn't home earlier. The first thing he notices is the picture of Liv and El taken in 1999. He wonders who the guy is but moves onto he next picture of Liv, Simon, and her niece. Lewis doesn't give that picture a second look and already feels that Detective Benson lives a boring life outside of her self righteous job. This almost makes Lewis laughs. He turns to her closet and quickly roams through. At this point, he begins drinking one of his 5Krazy's. Relentlessly, Lewis starts to pull out all of Olivia's dresses that hangs up in her closet. As he pulls out the dresses, he pictures her wearing most of them which excites the psycho.

Already done with his first cane of 5Krazy, Lewis pops open another drink and appears more hyped. Next, Lewis grows tired of invading Detective Benson's closet and pulls out her dresser drawers. The very first drawer is oddly the drawer that she keeps her diary inside. Lewis grabs the diary and tosses it onto the bed, he would read it later. The next drawer is Liv's underwear drawer. Unlike his rushy ways of snooping in the other parts of the apartment, Lewis takes his time snooping through Benson's underwear drawer. Slowly, he grabs one of her black laced bra's and caresses it against his face. Satisfied with the bra, he places it back into the drawer then grabs hold of Liv's silk and purple colored panties. Lewis disgustingly sniffs Benson's panties and smiles after feeling a quick sensation of lust.

Throwing the panties back into the underwear drawer, Lewis goes through the other drawers to senselessly pull out the clothes causing her bedroom to look like her kitchen, a colossal mess. When he finishes his second cane of 5Krazy, which he drinks like water, he makes his way back to the living room to check on Benson. Still out like a light, Lewis grabs the chairs from the bedroom and places them between the bedroom and living room. He seats the chairs in a position where it faces the other in an obsessive matter. Fully back into the living room, he kneels next to Liv's body and examines her like a predator examines a prey. His eyes falls onto her breast and when he curiously touches them, Liv's body jerks. He checks to see if she's still out by roughly grabbing her crotch. Nothing. Taking his hands off of her private area, he places them back onto her breast. He begins caressing them gently. As he continues to molest her breast, he puts his lips on her cheek and kisses her repeatedly. Too bad this isn't enough to get him erected. He needs to see the fear in her eyes and he needs to have the pleasure of knowing he's overpowering her in order to get a full erection. He felt he had nothing but time. In his mind, Detective Olivia Benson was this lonely woman who's family was either dead or very distant. He did worry about her snoopy little coworkers coming around but he had a plan to get her out before the morning comes.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	2. Chapter 2

His phone rings and he grabs it from his pocket. It's his lawyer. 'Stupid cunt'. It was amazing to Lewis how incredibly stupid this woman was but he welcomed her attention. He answers cheerfully. He makes up a lie about where he is: the group home. He can't wait to see her and she feels the same. He wants to see her soon but she's already made plans to visit her parents. Lewis pushes to join her on her trip to her parents and with not much persuasion, she invites him to her parents for dinner. After he hangs up, he picks Bensons lifeless body off the floor, carries her to her bedroom, clears the bed, and throws her onto the bed. He picks up his box of cigarettes and heads into the kitchen where the stove remains on. He lights a cigarette and begins smoking. He starts pulling out three cooking pots and places them on the stove. He adds water in all three from the running zinc. He turns the zinc off after satisfied with the water level in all pots.

Back inside Liv's bedroom, Lewis grabs another cane of 5Krazy (it appears he has only two canes left) and begins drinking. While sipping his energy/alcoholic drink, he grabs the bags of lye, lithium strip, and muriatic acid. He heads back to the kitchen and researches the cabinets. He's attempting to make meth but is distracted by a noise coming from Liv's bedroom.

He enters the bedroom and finds Liv still knocked out but is very cautious. He is sure he's heard her moving around. To be sure, he climbs into the bed first trying to gently wake her, "Detective Benson? ... Olivia?", then roughly tries to wake her by punching her in her face. Senselessly. He grabs the handcuffs from her jacket then removes the jacket shortly after. He notices he's nearly done with his cigarettes and inconsiderately burns it out on Bensons breast, creating a small hole in her blouse. Luckily for Liv, she is still unresponsive.

Lewis lies next to her and begins to talk about all the plans he have for the two of them. He mentions that their little trip to Vanessa's parents house is a momentary set back but has already decided how he would make that fun. He admits that his interests is never to kill and that the women who suffered that unfortunate fate of death was not by his hands. He tries to defend himself by acknowledging that while sometimes leaving the women for dead was not the same as killing them in cold blood. He then goes on to say that he indeed plans to kill her cold, nabbing her to be special.

A few hours pass as Lewis lies next to Liv just talking and talking away. When he does get up, he goes to the kitchen to cut off the stove. He lies back in bed and continues to talk. For Lewis, all this talking to a lifeless Liv establishes their relationship. Eventually, he grows bored of talking. He's now down to his last 5Krazy and tries to wake Benson by burning out more cigarettes on her chest and breast areas. When that doesn't wake her, he starts to unbuckle her belt. He calls her sweet as he unzips her pants. Slowly, he takes in the lust of seeing her silk beige panties. He wonders how it would feel to put his mouth on her. Roughly, he begins pulling down her pants and panties. When Lewis has Liv's pants and panties down to her knees, he kisses her inner thighs. He moves his mouth to her perineum and licks it only once. Moving up a little further, he unmercifully bites her labia causing blood to draw. This tactic, this dehumanizing tactic happens to work as she cries out in pain. She's awake.

Lewis thinks quickly by pulling up her panties and pants as Liv is still groggily and half conscious. He grabs the handcuffs, drags Liv to the living room, sits her into one of the chairs he got from the bedroom earlier, and handcuffs her from behind. She starts to regain consciousness. He waits until she gets back into the land of living and says, "well you've been out cold". Liv realizes almost immediately, when she's able to fully comprehend, that Lewis is the intruder inside of her apartment.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**ChapterThree**

"Help me!" Liv's piercing screams tore into Lewis's ears. She yelled with everything she had but it only infuriated him. Only allowing Liv time to get a few seconds of screaming out, Lewis shuts her up by covering her mouth and nose with his hand. He wickedly demands that she shut up but Liv's muffled screams are still heard. Lewis grabs his gun from his back pocket with his free hand. He tries to control her muffled screaming next by putting his tongue down her throat and gun to her head. For some reason, this quiets Liv down. Following the nasty kiss, he begins to make threats about killing her inside of her own bedroom. He describes how he would cut her up and leave her there for her team to find. Liv tries to fight the tears that forms in her eyes. She's getting angry. The helplessness. His threats. When she found Lewis inside of her apartment, a few hours ago, it was a dream. Now she's awake!

Lewis kisses her on her ear and backs away. He warns her to keep quiet as he makes his way to the bedroom. Talking to her from her bedroom to the living room, he mentions the pictures, dresses in the closet, and laced panties. She is clearly disgusted. However, Liv's mind goes to nowhere land one minute then full on confusion village the next minute. Repetition. Yes she's angry but she's still trying to bring herself to believe she's in this place. More of in shock than in denial. Nothing is registering physically either. Her head is banging to the point where it's taking her a while to fully come to. She feels some throbbing pain to her head but she can't really tell if she's numb or still unconscious.

When Lewis returns with duct tape in his hands, he comments on the great time he's having there. He is happy that he's getting to know her more intimately in spite of how they met. He goes on to say how he's already told her some of his darkest secrets while she was out. "How long have I been out". Benson's voice cracks and it surprises her how casual and calm it comes out due to the fact that she's beginning to feel her body tremble. Lewis lets her know that it's only been a few hours. She says nothing. Staring into space, Liv wonders what he plans to do with her but decides better to not ask. She has seen his work on the other victims. Brutal. How could she end up becoming a victim of a man she wanted so badly to put away? How could she let her guard down? Again.

He continues to talk about how hell bent he was to see her tonight. He admits that he plans to keep her for as long as he could while promising to make her time with him memorable. As he divulges more and more parts of his twisted plans, it becomes less dream like and more reality based for Olivia. She has to find a way to get to Lewis before he gets to her. She has to find a way to get to him before he succeeds in moving her to an undisclosed location. She can't let him take her to an undisclosed location where it would take her team longer to save Benson. She has to stall the situation. It was time to put her knowledge of tyrannical sadists to good use, after all, her life depended on this.

"Lewis." Olivia calls out

"No no no"'Lewis says above a whisper. "I want you to call me Billy. Like I told you to when you were out. We bonded you and me. I won't hold out on you. You shouldn't hold out on me Detective... Now, tell me? What are you thinking about Olivia? Is it that guy you have in a frame picture sitting next to your bed? Hm? Or is it the other guy and that sweet little girl.. Is that what you're thinking about detective?" Lewis replies.

"You can't.. possibly think that you will get away with this", Olivia murmurs.

"Oh I already have. Whatever I say I'm going to do. I do... You'll see", Lewis confirms.

Suddenly, as if he's bored with the conversation flow, Lewis begins unbuckling his belt. Wearing no underwear, Lewis pants drops to his feet. Liv looks at him terrified. He smirks at her, amused by her fear. Knowing fully what this beast is capable of, Liv fiercely turns her head away from his genitals, searching for an escape. Hopelessly defeated.

"No. Now you see", Lewis says to Liv before brutally grabbing her hair and forcing her to watch as he exposes himself. Her heart races and her eyes becomes haunting. She breathes louder. Heavier. "No," Liv says in an inaudible tone. She closes her eyes as she's unexpectedly flooded by memories of her time undercover at Sealview. When the flashbacks are out of mind, she comes face to face with Lewis's flaccid penis. He promises that it's bigger when something gets it in the mood. He says with her, it won't take much. He brags on how big it is limp, "so you can imagine", he says, referring to when its erect. He tries to get her to agree that his penis is quite large but she succeeds in showing no reaction. He wonders if she's ever seen one this big, informing that he's nicknamed it "Captain Bill". Laughing to spite him, she comments, "Captain huh? More like a private". He grabs her hair and tries to bring her mouth to his penis but she begins to scream "No" loudly, multiple times.

This angers Lewis as he tapes her mouth shut. He demands that she shut up while pulling up his pants. Grabbing two pills from his pocket, he quickly removes the tape and shoves the pills down Liv's throat. She's whimpering then coughing as he forces her to swallow the pills dry. He puts the tape back on even though she is still choking and gasping for air. Not satisfied, Lewis goes into the bedroom and grabs the bottle of Jack Daniel. He places the bottle on the floor. He takes the tape off of Liv's mouth and forces her mouth open with both hands to prevent her from biting him. When he's sure enough, he grabs the liquor from the floor and pours it down her throat. He pours it long enough to get her to intake two cups of alcohol. Her body shakes as she nearly gags from the strong taste of alcohol.

Lewis heads into the kitchen and takes out keys from his pocket. He turns on the stove once more and wait as it comes alive. He begins explaining to Liv his love for pain. He tells her the story of how and why he burned off his prints. All the while, Liv is anticipating his next move. Lewis takes out a large size single key from his shirt pocket. When he is satisfied with the stove's heat, he grabs one of a plate from Liv's kitchen cabinet. He places the key on the stove as if it's a pot getting ready to heat enough to fry food. Meanwhile, Liv smells the burning key. He picks up the key with his own hands and appears elated. Next, he places the key on the plate. After a few minutes, he walks over to Benson with the sizzling key. He taunts Liv with it as she shakes her head 'no'. Then both unexpectedly and expectedly, he raises his shirt up and brands the key into his chest. As this goes on, Lewis is smiling in lust. He tells her it's mind over matter.

She tries not to look at Lewis or entertain his sick pleasures. She begins to feel the effect of the alcohol. Her vision becomes blurry and she tries to hold onto that last piece of sobriety. Her hearing becomes distorted a little after sobriety goes away. She hears him say something along the lines of 'your turn'. As minutes passed, the burning of his own flesh bored Lewis. He begins to burn almost anything he could find. Keys, shorter spoons, hangers, and mostly metal objects occupied Lewis's obsession with burning and branding both himself and Liv. To Liv, the pain was unbearable but with Lewis, it brought him instant pleasure. Luckily, after Lewis was done burning the metals, the pills he shoved down her throat was taking effect.

As she was going in and out of a drugged induce sleep mixed with slight drunkenness, Lewis branded and burned both of them ritually. Lewis burns her chest mostly as well as her upper arm and stomach.

The next few hours, Lewis was able to scope the scene out to prepare for their departure. He wanted to wait until tomorrow night leave, now even more convinced that no one was coming to save Benson anytime soon. He also was able to make his meth and make a few phone calls to Vanessa. He's lying on Liv's floor right next to where she sits in a dead state. Vanessa wants to talk with him longer so they were able to see the sun rise together. The sun was near setting and their conversation made them sound like high school kids. Lewis has now had Liv since around ten last night.

Before he got deep into his conversation with Vanessa, Lewis decided to force feed Liv more pills and alcohol. Liv wasn't getting up nor did he expect her too at any point. His reasoning for feeding her more pills was to keep her defenseless long enough until he thinks of a special place. Luckily for Liv, she was out while he continued to do more heinous things to her body.

While talking with Vanessa on his phone, he paces back and forth from the bedroom to the living room where Liv is tied up and passed out. Lewis was coming down from his hype. The meth he put together earlier was to be saved for later but he decided to use a little to stay focused and alert. Walking into the kitchen where the meth is now broken into crystals, Lewis casually drops his pants. He sticks pieces of the crystal inside his anus and waits until it melts. He's been doing meth this way for a long time. This method hurries the euphoric effect of the drug quicker than other methods. Within the next six minutes, Lewis achieves a normal kind of high.

His libido is the highest it's been since he did that 60 year old cultured old woman. He wanted Liv and he wanted her now. Leaving the kitchen area and heading in the living room area to Liv, Lewis begins stripping off all of his clothes. When he's completely naked, he takes the tape off of Liv's mouth and puts his penis close to her face. This time, Lewis attempts to pleasure himself inside of her mouth. He is only nearly erected but tries to shove himself in her mouth. After a few attempts of sliding himself from her lips to cheeks, he goes into a little rage. Angrily, Lewis presses his whole self into her face for several seconds. The strength in his effort to unknowingly or purposely smother Liv with his male parts is so strong that his face turns red and a vein appears to be almost popped out of his forehead. When he notices Liv growing pale and white, he makes a choice to back off. Liv's begins to make crackling noises as her respiratory system recovers. She pops her eyes open and inhales stronger than a person who has just came back to life. Not exactly coherent or awake at all, Olivia's eyes rolls back into her head. She's alive but too drugged to stay alert.


	4. Chapter 4

Lewis stoops down to grab his phone from his jeans. Naked, he gets up and begins recording his attempted fellatio only to get off on, to show her the video later. However, even that does nothing for the sexual sadist. The disadvantage of Liv being so far gone, for Lewis, is that he will not hear her beg or see her squirm. He needs to hear her beg. He needs to see her squirm. He couldn't get it up with a crane right now and this realization pumps rage through his veins. Maybe it was because he wanted Benson more than he's ever wanted any of his victims. A different kind of wanting. That sick need of wanting Benson so badly had nothing to do with sex or attraction. He wanted to destroy Benson's soul. He wanted to humiliate her, to paint shame on her immortally, degrade her mind, dehumanize her body, and kill her confidence. He wanted to mold Detective Olivia Benson into a weak and pathetic little woman. Arrogantly, Lewis's rage ended as well as his worries. He will do everything he has to do to break Liv. He has all the time in the world to rape the woman he spent so many nights fantasizing about inside his jail cell.

Time. Time has always been Lewis's guilty pleasure. He's had this performing problem before, when he had just began his reign of terror at only 14 years old. _There was his teacher at his middle school. Mrs. Donahue. The woman was in her late 30s and agreed to privately tutor Lewis after class. They met at her house around 4 in the afternoon. Her husband was an intern at a hospital across town so he wasn't due home until much later. Unfortunately, her little girl was home along with her niece. Lewis held the three of them in that house for six hours where he first tortured his teacher, making the little girls watch. He had big problems when he first attempted to rape the teacher but after raping the two girls, Lewis got on a roll. He raped his teacher repeatedly. The two little girls were only 7 and 8 years of age. Coincidentally, this was also when his luck streak began because after he fleed from that house, the teacher made a very unfortunate decision. Instead of calling the cops or calling anyone, Lewis's teacher reacted quickly and drove the three of them to the hospital. But they never made it to that hospital. A truck driver crashed into them which set off horrible events. Long story short, when the truck hit the teacher's car it not only killed all three of them but it caused a multiple vehicle collision. The coroners as well as the police department never suspected anything to consider foul play but when the husband returned home he reported a robbery. The house was a mess. There was an investigation but due to the victims charred remains, an autopsy was impossible. Lucky Lewis got away with his first of many crimes._

He needs to piss. Lewis heads into the bedroom then the bathroom. Before Liv arrived there last night, the bathroom was the first place Lewis christened. He was so excited when he arrived the other night that he jacked himself off while sniffing Liv's dirty laundry. His semen was all over the clothes hamper. After he jacked off, he pissed all over her toilet seat.

The memory of jacking off the other night made Lewis smile. The smile didn't last too long because after relieving and shaking himself off, he remembered his inability to perform. Aggravated, Lewis returns to Liv's side and just stares creepily at her for minutes. He's thinking of his next move. He commends his impulsive thoughts. Finally, Lewis breaks his stare and heads to the kitchen. Grabbing the sharpest and smallest knife, he heads back to Liv who is starting to wake.

Lewis stops where he stands, watching Liv struggle to open her eyes. She's a fighter. His other victims weren't given as much this early in and it took them hours to wake. Olivia was becoming a more difficult challenge, as he expected, but even Lewis didn't foresee how difficult.

Olivia's vision is far from clear though she tries her hardest to become coherent. She can only make out distorted images. There is Lewis standing like a statue in her frontal view. Fortunately, she can't make out the fact that he's standing naked. There is a dark figure appearing a few feet away from the door. Liv tries to focus on the figure, wondering if the figure was a person or just a hallucination. She couldn't feel the bile coming up her throat. She was so tired and fought to keep her eyes open. Liv's entire body seemed to be gone. Nothing was holding up her head and she was floating but not in a good way.

Lewis sits in the other chair that faces Liv, just smiling. He takes in the quietness. He's happy she's awake. He plans to take her in own on apartment. Before breaking into Liv's place, Lewis only planned on kidnapping her then torturing her somewhere untraceable. However, when he arrived, there was hard on evidence proving that she lived alone. Knowing that there was a great chance that no one was coming to visit her, Lewis changed his plans. Now, it was passed time for him to torture her in the most intimate way. "Hey... You trying to stay awake sweetheart? Hmm? You want to play with me?" Lewis begins caressing Liv's thighs gently with the the knife in his left hand. With his right hand, he begins stroking his penis in the same rhythm. He gives Liv his version of sweet talk, "You're no double bagger. Alice Parker? Well she was but you're.. You're very beautiful detective Benson." In a fraction of a second Liv begins puking involuntarily.

"Oh oh oh", Lewis says while laughing. He gets up, heads to the kitchen, grabs a napkin, heads back to Liv, and surprisingly wipes off the vomit pouring from her mouth. Returning to his seat, Lewis whispers "Easy. Easy. I need you clean and alive detective... We have so much fun ahead of us. You don't wanna ruin our plans do you? Huh?"

After a few seconds, the regurgitation ceased. Lewis puts the napkin inside of his shirt pocket. "I should make you eat your own vomit.. maybe later right?" He focuses on Liv's trembling body as he lifts up her shirt and slices her stomach with the knife. The cut isn't deep and it doesn't seem to effect Liv but the next cut is viscous. He presses the tip of the knife into her naval and digs the knife deep inside. Blood pours out profusely. Lewis looks into Liv's dead eyes for any reaction but her head blandly tilts to the side. She's lost her fight to stay awake. Her eyes closes.


	5. Chapter 5

**ChapterFive**

***So how is it so far? In this chapter towards the end, the "Surrender Benson"**

**scenes come in.. Hope you can catch it! Also.. This chapter involves more provocative language so you've been warned. Thanks so much for reading!***

The cutting continued for minutes longer. The cuts were minor. He cut up her stomach area as well as her chest. He place the duct tape back on her mouth. He puts his clothes back on and walks out of the apartment. Looking around, he eases his way down the hall then into the vacant lobby. It was almost noon. Lewis wanted to find a car, a spot, and a way to move Benson without getting caught. To his left, there was the entrance door. To the left, there was the exit door. He makes a beeline for the exit door. Outside, the rain begins to pour. Lewis looks above to see the droplets fall onto his face. He notices the exterior stairway, fire escape, leading up to Benson's window. Smiling, Lewis climbs up the fire escape as joyful as a kid. The window to Liv's apartment is locked solid. He climbs down and stops at the last step. He notices a car parking near by. A woman steps out with a baby snuggled in her arms. She hurriedly leaps inside the neighboring apartment complex. Lewis hops off the step and walks over to the woman's car. Looking inside, he notices that she left the key in the ignition. Suddenly, he hears footsteps and plays it cool by casually walking away.

Lewis sneaks back inside without being seen. The rain begins to come down hard. He makes his way back inside of Olivia's apartment. Liv is still knocked out. Her head still tilted in the same way he left it. "I'm back baby.." Lewis lifts her chin and kisses her cheek. He takes in the bruises that's forming on her face. Letting her chin go, Lewis heads to her bedroom where he easily falls asleep.

The apartment was sound. A candle in the wind. Time from time the rain broke the silence but it was on and off. Lewis slept for 6 odd hours straight. Liv slept for 4 more hours but still too drowsy to function while awake. It was near six in the afternoon and the quiet apartment heard the muffled noises of its owner. Liv was getting stronger. She was awake.

She mumbles some words behind the duct tape. Her eyesight was getting back to its normalcy. That's when it hit her. The pain. Her legs were like jelly. Her face ached. Her private area was sore. It wasn't sore to the point where she was sure he raped her but it stung like she was cut or bitten down there. She feared what Lewis did to her while she was out. She felt the blood trickling down from her forehead _and_ from the back of her head. The pain from her head was the worst. An uncomfortable tightness that felt as if someone was stretching her brain. Sharp and poignant pain attacking the nerves relentlessly. She was dizzy. The dizziness was bad but controllable. What wasn't controllable was her intense nausea. The last thing she remembered eating was a Cobb salad. There was a salty taste in the back of her throat and her stomach clenched. Impulsively, Liv tries to get up and realizes she's handcuff to the chair.

Liv's eyes searches aimlessly. She begins to panic. Her body starts to convulse and yellow liquid spews from her mouth. Fortunately, the tape was loosen up and it prevented her from choking on her own vomit. From the regurgitation alone, Liv felt as if she was dying. She couldn't catch a breath. The intense choking noises Liv makes eventually awakens Lewis.

Inside her bedroom, Lewis pops opens his eyes. He listens as Liv struggles. Seconds later, he quietly gets out the bed and creeps into the living room. He spends minutes watching Olivia recover from her own puking. Liv tries to get her breathing back on track but when she inhales, an extremely agonizing pain hits her hard. She knows this pain. She's felt it before. Cracked ribs. Suddenly, she feels someone's presence approaching her, followed by footsteps.

"Time to wake up sweetheart", Lewis says standing inches away. Liv looks up at him as he pours the bottle of Jack Daniel in her face. Liv struggles and the alcohol falls not only in her eyes and nose but also her hair. The struggle is so hard that she keels over and Lewis discontinues the alcohol shower. Falling, she hits her head hard but she's still conscious. "You made a mess of yourself again. Told you next time you did this I would make you eat it", Lewis sits on the floor next to where Liv lies. "Ya know detective I've been here with you for hours and no one has even so much as called your phone... Guess everyone else thinks you're a bitch too... I think you're a beautiful, sexy, vivacious little cunt who swings both ways.. Do you?"

As Lewis continues to try and degrade her with his words, Liv looks around at the mess Lewis has inflicted onto her apartment. She's in so much pain. She wants to break free. She wants to soak in steamy hot water. In all her years as an NYPD, she's never had to endure so much. The torture, she knew, would continue until Lewis kills her or she kills him.

"Uh oh.. Looks like this is slipping off", Lewis grabs the tape behind where he sits while ripping off the tape already on her mouth. He waste no time in re-tapping her mouth. Smiling, he lies next to Liv. He gets close enough to where their face nearly touch. Lewis lets out a deep sigh, "I love your mouth.. I'm going to cum in your mouth real soon detective. Real soon". Liv shuts her eyes tight. She can't stand to look in his eyes. She wanted to beat the shit out of the bastard. His constant taunting wasn't even what was worst for Liv. Her helplessness was the worst, the very worst.

"Found a way to get us out of here. Thinks it gonna rain all day so fair warning.. But then again you're already wet.. Your hair I mean."

"You're a very lucky detective.. You get to bring me much much much pleasure.. By the time I'm finish with you, you will be bowing to me baby." Lewis notices Liv's rolling eyes and smiles, "you'll like it. You like pain honey? Huh? You ever been sodomized Detective? You'll like that too. Trust me"

'Shut up', Liv screams inside of her head, if only wishing to scream them aloud. She wants him to stop talking. The thought of ripping out his tongue brought little comfort to Olivia. Everything he's saying to her, she's heard before. Throughout her years at SVU, she has heard graphic descriptions from a handful of her victims. She's spent many of nights trying to cope with the nature of sex crimes just to survive another case. In life, you get pretty use of things that prolongs over time. Everyday routines become so familiar that you can do those routines blindfolded. For Olivia Benson however, the line of work she's in, she could never get use of it no matter how many notches she's got under her belt.

"How about I take the tape off? Would you like that baby?" Lewis gently removes the tape from Liv's mouth, "only reason I'm taking the tape of is to stick my king cock Captain Bill in that pretty little mouth of yours..". When the duct tape is removed, Liv lets out a lions scream, "Help me!", repeatedly.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up", he screams back at her even louder. Liv doesn't stop screaming and isn't really thinking about the consequences. Lewis sits up, grabs her head, and begins banging it on the floor until she succumbs. Liv is out once more.

**To Be Continued..**


	6. Chapter 6

"Gotta take a leak.."

Lewis stands to his feet while watching Liv's lifeless body. He realizes just how difficult this adventure is really becoming. When they get to a location in complete isolation, the real fun for Lewis will begin... At least that's what he tells himself. He heads to the bathroom and sprays Liv's toilet with his urine. He gets into the bedroom where he spots Liv's phone and diary. Sitting in the bed, Lewis begins going through Liv's phone. He reads her texts first. There is only one text saved and it was sent/read two years ago. The text read, 'I keep seeing that kid's eyes. How am I suppose to live with that.. I'm sorry but I can't come back there.. I'm done'. Lewis thinks nothing of the text and begins browsing through her pictures. There are three pictures of Liv and her niece, Olivia, taken around Christmas of last year. There is a picture of Cassidy taking a selfie and one of a frowning Liv being caught off guard, cooking, in the same settings. The next picture takes Lewis by surprise. He focuses on this particular picture. The picture is of Cassidy and Liv. They're happy and they both wear Mets jerseys at a sports bar downtown. The shirt she wears is the same shirt he saw her with that day she and that ADA visited him in jail. He is surprise by the genuine smile he's never saw her wear. The last two pictures are screen shots of a website with information about a trip to Bermuda. Lewis now looks through her contacts. Nothing interesting. He then looks through her phone history. Boring. He puts her phone down when he's done. He unzips his jeans again. Pulling out his willy, he grabs Benson's phone and takes a picture. He laughs as he saves the picture to her phone.

He begins reading her diary. The diary isn't recent and this intrigues Lewis. The first entry was written in 1998. The last entry was written in 1999.

For two hours straight, Lewis reads Liv's diary while smoking nearly a pack of cigarettes. He remorselessly burns out the cigarettes behind her neck and and upper back. Her diary is very vague and it only touches upon her first years at SVU. Mostly fact driven based logics. Nothing inside the diary piques his interest. Lewis lets out a disappointing sigh, he wanted to tell Liv that he read her diary and knew all of her intimate secrets. But to no avail.

Inside the kitchen, when swallowing dozens of egg yokes, he notices that night has finally come. It was time to wake Liv and get out of dodge. Lewis grabs Liv's gun from the counter. He walks into the living room and slowly approaches Liv who's still so very sound.

If there were no bruises forming onto her face? If there wasn't any blood coming from her nose? If she wasn't so visibly battered, one would believe that Detective Olivia Benson's dreams took her to a sea of tranquility. Pure peacefulness. But where exactly was she? When she goes out of consciousness, where exactly does she go?

_Liv is stuck in a dream. A horrible dream. She's running in the dark of the night. Someone is chasing her. The sky is dark purple. The wind blows fiercely. She's in a large corn field. She's naked, bloodied, and cold. She trips on a badly decomposed body. It smells awful. She notices that the body's lying face down. Instinctively, she turns the body over and realizes who the dead corpse is, it's her. _

_Stump! _Liv eyes pops open as the loud, ear-splitting, noise from Lewis's boots brings her back to life. She whimpers. "Hey. There she is. Big beautiful brown eyes. So beautiful." Lewis caresses her face as Liv once again sinks in her current predicament. She tries to get up. "Give me smile.. Still feeling woozy huh? ... That's alright". Liv notices the ashtray of cigarettes. "We've got time". Lewis lifts Liv up in the chair. He caresses her hair followed by placing the gun between her legs. Liv is resisting, mumbling 'stop' and 'get lost' under the duct tape. "Oh come don't be shy.. You've been so sweet when you were out.." He grabs the Jack Daniel and sits in the chair facing Liv. Liv, still a little drowsy, tries to focus on her surroundings.

Lewis holds up the alcohol, "Another drink?.. Oh... why don't I take off that tape so you can say yes". Lewis asks, Liv nods yes. He twists the bottle open and stands to his feet. Pressing the gun against her lips, Lewis makes yet another threat "One thing? You scream again and I shove your own gun right down your throat."

Lewis rips the tape off of Liv's mouth. She spits in his face. Angry. "Ya know what? ... Shoot me." Her voice is above a whisper. "That's the end game sweetheart.. We got a lot of shock and awe to go before we do that."

Liv watches in disgust as Lewis licks her saliva. She lets out a breathy cry after Lewis grabs her face. He's attempting to pour more alcohol down her throat when her phone rings.

"That's probably my boyfriend.. He's NYPD... he's on his way here now". Liv watches as Lewis scoops her phone from off the floor.

"Boyfriend huh?" Lewis notices that Liv has a missed call.

"Yes", she answered. Liv's faith is the size of a mustard seed but she had to hold on to the possibility that Cassidy could walk through that door. They've been distant towards one another lately but she had not forgotten about their plans on tonight.

"Boyfriend huh? "

"Yes".

"Does he have keys."

"Yes he does."

"It's funny that I don't see much of his stuff around.. One robe in the bathroom, one toothbrush... You wouldn't lie to me would you?"

Lewis walks over to the wall and checks the new message from Brian Cassidy. The voice is unfamiliar to Lewis. However, after listening to the entire message, Lewis infers that the voice is very familiar to Liv. The message makes Lewis's plans more easy. The guy was calling to cancel an event between he and Liv. Lewis is realizing, more than before, that he's got her for as long as he needs her. He's in full control and Liv knows it. She has to pull out all the strings and pull them out quickly.

"Let's think about what you're doing now..." Liv stares in his direction. Her voice, husky. Her mind, determined.

"Oh I'm thinking about it."

"You walk out that door right now. No one. Will know anything happened to me."

"What about that pert little detective the blonde one huh? She's not gonna notice all the bruises, all the cuts?" Lewis takes the phone from his ear.

"Cab stop short, I hit my face on the divider." She tries to bargain with him.

"What about this? What about these burns huh?" Lewis rushes over to Liv and intentionally inflicts additional pain to one of her many burns. Lewis pinches the cigarette burn and Liv lets out an involuntarily cry. She was feeling the physical pain more and more now. "She's like a dog with a bone that one," Lewis's says. Even as rattled as she clearly is, Liv continues to try and talk her way out. "So what? You've done far worst and gotten away with it. Your lawyer friend the red head?" Lewis takes a seat as Liv continues to reason with him. "She'll accuse the NYPD of framing you after the trial."

"Mistrial", Lewis corrects.

"Lewis go. Get the hell out of New York. You walk out that door right now and we'll pretend that this never happened."

Lewis is growing weary of her manipulating. "You'll pretend that this never happened would you?" He harshly grabs a good grip of her hair. The pain causes Liv to cry out once more. "You're lying."

As he lets her hair go, Liv feels defeated. Defeated but not hopeless. She still had much fight inside her bones. "There's something I think that you should hear." Lewis places the phone to her ears and she listens as Brian cancels their plans. Liv face becomes flushed with discouragement. For the time being, Brian popping up was her biggest chance to escape. Lewis has her in handcuffs, he has her gun, and with drugs plus brute force, he's made her body to weak to physically fight back. Liv is realistic, she knows there is no other way to escape right now. She had to think fast. She can't run out of options. Words. Words are powerful and, as a cop, she knows that more than most people. There was no way she wouldn't try with everything she had to prevent Lewis from taking her out of her apartment. Brian surprisingly appearing may be off the table. Pulling a double? He places the phone on the top of her head and it falls to the floor. Lewis only says what Liv is thinking, "Guess he's not coming."

Lewis walks away as Liv tries to fight off feeling disheartened. She can't give up. Turning her attention to him, she pleads, "Billy, I'm offering you a way out". Insulted at her ever lasting attempts to insult his intelligence, Lewis points the gun in her face, "you bargaining with me.. really, we're past that." She observes his anger but her own anger seeps through.

"I'm an NYPD detective. My partner. My squad. The entire department will hunt you down... You think that you've up people through hell? It will rain back down on you."

Lewis sneers, "ya know what? ... Let it rain". The gun smashes onto Liv's forehead. Once more, Liv is no longer conscious.

**To Be Continued... **


	7. Chapter 7

**ChapterSeven**

Lewis lifts the chair where Liv sits and carries her into her bedroom. He turns off all the lights inside the apartment. Paranoid, he repeatedly looks out of her bedroom window. Everyone seems to be asleep, in the city that never sleeps. He opens the window and takes in the outside air. Walking towards his black bag, Lewis searches for more pills and money. Due to the darkness, it takes him more time than it should to find those things. After minutes, Lewis manages to grab a few bucks. He digs into his pockets and finds one whole capsule of Vicodin and only a half of Xanax.

Using Liv's phone for light and his own phone for a hammer, he begins crushing the pills down to just powder. He heads to the kitchen and pours a glass of water. Rushing, he empties the powder inside the glass. Lewis takes his index finger to stir the water. He walks back into the bedroom. Olivia is waking up...

Where was she? Liv instantly feels the excruciating pain coming from the right side of her head. It felt as if a red hot poker was inserted into her right eye. Her sense of smell is heightened. She realizes now that she's inside of her own bedroom. The only light in view was the light shining through her window. When she lifts her head to look up at the light, the pain shoots down to her shoulders and back up to her neck. Liv cried out in astonishing agony. She was afraid to move. Then she remembered. Lewis.

She tried to keep herself as alert as possible but the pain made it impossible. She refused to die inside of her own bedroom. She had to toughen up. She's been beaten on this job countless of times. She's a survivor. She tries to pick up her head once more but her neck is stiff and any movement brings really harsh pains. She fears the pain but unlike her situation, she is in control of this pain. With much motivation, she manages to lift her head, despite it all.

Now, what next? She agonizingly moves her head in the window's direction. It's night. Lewis has had her for two days.

All of a sudden, Olivia remembers her discussion with Cragen. He gave her two days off. He will be expecting her back tomorrow. She needs to stay awake and stall him from taking her anywhere... Keeping herself in that apartment until the morning would not only save her life but also catch the son of a bitch.

Liv's stomach churns when she hears Lewis's footsteps. He begins singing unfamiliar tunes. It disgusted and irritated Benson. In his hands, Lewis holds the glass of water. Liv blinks the dizziness away. She's trying to fight the concussion she knows she's experiencing. He notices that she's awake and smiles.

"Hey, hey. Look who's up... It's been a while. You hungry baby?" Lewis sits on the edge of the bed. He's facing Liv while tantalizing her with the glass of water. She was probably dehydrated. Her stomach was empty. She knew she needed to have, if only, a sip of that water to keep her strength. With the tape off of her mouth, she attempts to talk her way through again. If she loses her cool and angers him again, there was no chance of Lewis ever showing an inch of humanity. If he could do those horrible things to the women he saw as weak, he could do way more harm to a woman he saw as strong.

"Pl..please.." Liv's voice is so small, she barely makes out what she's saying herself. Lewis hears her, however. The begging helps. "Ok baby.. Now. I want you to drink the water down. Who knows when you'll get another chance to drink it again?"

Lewis holds the water up as Liv drinks all of it in the glass. He throws the glass onto the floor and gently caresses her face. "Ya see sweetheart? This is what happens when you're a good girl.. Now? What do you say?"

Liv manages to open her eyes a little wider. The water was good. The sensation it gave her stomach lessened the pain to her head for only a few seconds. "What do you say to me detective?" Lewis becomes demanding. Liv's eyes meet his and she chokes on the words, "th-thank you". He smiles. "Good girl," he feels a burst of lust and places his hands inside Liv's pants, "good girl."

Liv whimpers. She doesn't want this. She knows if she resist, he will go further. She tells herself it's nothing. She's strong. This was simply violence, nothing more. However, she couldn't help but think as he rubs her, that this was more than violence. This was yet another humiliating violation of her body. She tries not to react. She focuses on the light shining through her window. Lewis stares at her the entire time. "How about I stick my finger in that shallow hole of yours.. Or do you want me to stick something else in there? Huh?" A single tear falls from her left eye. There is only so much she can take. She wants this nightmare to end.

"That water was drugged with more sleeping pills." Lewis confesses in a matter of fact tone, much to Liv's dismay. She was not strong enough to fight off the excessive pills. The residual effect from the first few pills still lingered. How was she going to trick Lewis into staying until the morning if she falls asleep? She couldn't catch a break. "Now I gotta get a car. It's almost morning and we gotta get out of here."

"You.. Y-you don't want to take me out of here", Liv struggles to say.

"No no you don't get to make any threats. Not in the position you're in." Lewis voice is almost inaudible. His hand, still groping Liv's private area, grazes the sore spot. Liv jerks violently. "Someone bite you Detective?" Disturbed, Liv closes her eyes and takes in Lewis's question. He takes his hands away before standing to his feet. She's grunting. She still tries to talk her way through. Lewis looks down at her, laughing. He licks his fingers and comments on how good she tasted. He continually makes more promises of what he's going to do to her... Where he would do whatever he would do to her... How he would do those said things to her... This goes on for minutes.

"You'll be out soon". And sure as his words, Liv begins to doze off.

Lewis heads out of the apartment with a bent hanger in hand. Walking through the halls, he arrives to the stairway and makes a complete stop. This time he has company. An elderly man sits at the bottom of the stairway, asleep. Lewis is standing, very still, at the top of the stairs. An elderly woman approaches the man from the left corner, yelling. The woman hits the man to grab his attention when her yelling fails. "Are you gonna sleep on those stairs tonight again Monie?" The man awakens. He appears annoyed by the woman. "That's better than sleeping next to you. Ya snore like a fox. And ya smell. I never shoulda marry ya... Anyway I heard screaming. I get up to see who making the noise? The noise stops when I get out in the hall. Whatta think about that?" The woman helps the man up, thinking nothing of his worry, "I think ya an old yutz who starting to hear things again. And as far as smelling? I'm the one who gotta sleep next to you wearing a clothes pin." Lewis looks down as the elderly couple continue to bicker and leave out of sight.

He sprints to the lobby. Unseen. When he's outside, he notices several cars parked close by. Lewis checks out about six cars until he finds a perfect pick. The car he chooses is furthest away from where Liv's apartment complex stands. The 2004 Ford Explorer sits in the darkest part of the neighborhood. Unlike the other automobiles, this one doesn't seem to have an alarm. Unlike the other automobiles, this one was opened.

Lewis gets inside of the SUV and searches for the keys. No keys. He hot wires the SUV with the bent hanger. The Explorer starts up perfectly. Lewis drives the Explorer a few blocks to tests its abilities. Satisfied. He parks the the SUV inches away from Liv's fire escape.

When Lewis enters Liv's apartment, he indulges in the smell of burnt flesh. The smell tempts him to hurt Benson once more before they leave. Granted, when he would burn or cut Liv, she was usally asleep. Lewis gets off of inflicting pain to the body but gets off more by watching the fear in the persons eyes. It's why he rapes. However, the look in a woman's eyes when he rapes them is very different from the look in her eyes when he's branding, cutting, and burning them. Looking at his watch, he realizes that there was no time. He turns on some of the lights and begins packing up his things.

Lewis's bag is refilled with most of the things he arrived with but he doesn't bother cleaning up the mess he's made.

He places Liv's gun in his back pocket but leaves his gun underneath her bed. Inside of Liv's bedroom, Lewis takes apart her bedding. He grabs her bed sheets and wipes up some of Liv's blood on the head board and bed post.

Meanwhile, Liv opens her eyes. This time when she comes to, she doesn't need to allow her ordeal to sink in. She knows that Lewis's holding her hostage. She knows that she's being drugged, beaten, and sexually degraded. She also knows that she has to stay inside of her apartment for at least a few more hours. But... Liv is weak. Not just her body but also her brain. She's powerless. She has to accept the fact that Lewis may succeed in taking her out of the apartment. She has to accept that reality in order to come up with another way of survival. Only now... she can't think. She can barely stay awake. She has to find her inner strength.

When he notices that shes awake, he grabs the duct tape from the living room and tapes her mouth. Lewis fiddles with Liv's sheets while watching her blood drip down her face. She fights with her eyes to stay open as she watches her blood on her sheets.

"Nice sheets". Lewis cruelly wraps up Liv's head with the sheets. She whimpers. He unlocks the handcuffs. Her hands are finally free but she's paralyzed. He continues to wrap up her entire body. She's wrapped up like a burrito. He lifts Liv over his shoulders. He climbs out the window, gripping Liv's body tightly. He heads down the fire escape. Successfully, Lewis manages to throw Liv into the back of the Ford Explorer. Unseen. He hops back up the exterior stairs and enters the apartment through that same window. He grabs his bag and heads back down. Lewis pulls off into the night.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Woods Part One

**Chapter Eight - ****Into The Woods**

***This part is kind of icky... Liv is really put through it towards the end. If you can't stomach torture then discontinue reading but it's only just begun... **

Lewis drove aimlessly around New York City for an hour. He spent the next hour en route to Jersey. He made several stops to convenience stores where he purchased more 5 Krazy's and junk food.

He finds his destination when he passes by a seemingly remote location in Jersey. He pulls into the wooded area and slows down the SUV. It may have been a familiar location for Lewis because he turns off the headlights. He knows where he's going as he drives in complete darkness. Liv has been in and out the entire time. On her back, she lies vulnerably on the back seat in a disoriented state.

Lewis parks the car in a deeper part of the woods. He turns off the engine and glances in the rear view mirror. He smiles as he notices Liv's eyes fighting to stay open. "We're here baby." Lewis climbs into the back with Liv. He lifts her upper body so that she's able to lean her back against the door. In this process, she bumps her head against the window. He repeatedly slaps her face to try and wake her. "Time to wake up... We're getting ready to have some funnnn,"he teases Liv in a singsong type voice. She begins to hold her eyes open longer than she was able to a few minutes ago. He grabs a cane of 5 Krazy and begins to chug it straight down. He lets out a belch in her face as she stares at him with such sad puppy dog eyes. As he continues to drink, Liv takes in her surroundings. From what she could see, they were in a place where everyone in the world was not. It was dark. Shadowy trees. She could hear the owls hooting. She heard the crickets, ever so loudly, chirping. She saw the crescent Moon's reflection in the adjacent window. Nature. That's all there was to see, nature. Nothingness.

Liv was terrified. She felt something dripping down her face. Maybe Lewis poured more alcohol in her hair during one of her many naps? She was sweating excessively. She licked her lips which was incredibly dry. Incredibly cracked. Her tongue stuck to her mouth like glue. Liv felt the alcohol drip onto her broken nose every other second. She was thirsty. Her thirst alone may kill her. Dry mouth. She wished the alcohol would fall onto her lips just to taste something other than nothing at all. During the ride, Liv had moments where she couldn't tell if she was awake or asleep. Time stood still.

Her bladder burned. She held her bladder for way too long. One heavy breath could cause her to piss her pants. The discomfort was too much to bear. She tried to hold out for as long as possible. She's a grown woman... Urinating on herself would create a shame worst than the discomfort she currently felt. She could no longer hold it. Perversely, her bladder had finally given out on Liv. The humiliation caused tears to swell in her eyes. She watched Lewis drink the cane of 5 Krazy, hoping he wouldn't notice her little accident. Little by little, Lewis kept breaking pieces of Liv's humanity. Breaking pieces of Liv, altogether.

She tries to sit up as her body involuntarily slouches into the back seat. The window she leaned on was strangely cold. The way her head pressed was against the window, hurt Liv like hell. Adding insult to injury. She tilts her head to find some comfort and the alcohol finally touched her cracked lips. Alcohol? Liv tasted salt, metal. It was her blood dripping down.. Not alcohol. How much blood had she lost?

"You hungry baby?" Lewis reaches behind him and grabs a chocolate candy bar out of the front seat. He takes a small bite then begins tormenting Liv. Flashing the candy in her face, knowing how famish she's becoming. She wants the candy. If only a simple lick. This was Lewis's pleasure, to watch her suffer. "What would you do to eat this? What does this mouthwatering candy cost detective?" Liv's eyes falls to the floor. She knows that Lewis will never feed her unless there is extreme humiliation involved. "What would you do to eat this candy bar?" He repeats.

Suddenly, Lewis stuffs the entire candy bar into his mouth like an animal. "I have something for you to eat... Edible underwear." She opened her mouth to scream but Lewis jams Liv's very own underwear into her mouth, laughing. "Better than a full course meal huh?" This goes on for about five more minutes. He finally stops when Liv discontinues the muffled screaming. She tries to catch her breath as Lewis continues to laugh.

"Now you ready to answer me? ... What would you do for this candy bar detective Benson?" Liv takes in a deep and very painful breath, "go to hell". She has to focus on the anger to let go of the fear. The fear will end up killing Liv. She reminds herself that her fear and pain is all the drive Lewis needs.

"Ah she speaks."

"You think you can break me? ... You think you're in total control right now?" Liv asks in a brittle tone.

"Is it that obvious?" Lewis mimics.

"No.. No you're not breaking me.. You're not in control Lewis.."

"Lewis? I told you... It's Billy, Olivia."

"You're pathetic." Her voice ranges from a brittle tone to a heartbreakingly strangled sound.

"And you're delusional."

"Ya know what? I feel sorry for you."

Lewis bursts into laughter, "you feel sorry for me do you baby?"

"Yea... Yea I do. See I've seen many slim bags like you throughout my career and you're all the same."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Horrible mother, abusive father, horrible childhood.."

"Lets talk about your childhood detective? What happened in your life that would make a beautiful, fine, woman like yourself chose to work in the sex crimes unit? Usually people have personal reasons for that. What's your personal reason detective?... Did someone hurt you? Huh? Who hurt you?"

Liv shifts in the seat, uncomfortably. "Why don't you just kill me now, Lewis? ... You're going to anyway right? Just get it over with right now?"

"I told you. We'll get there."

"You're wasting your time with me... I won't do it.."

Lewis face appears dumbfounded. "What? ... You have no choice sweetheart, you don't get to call the shots anymore." He lets out a deep breath.

"What? ... Huh? I'm not like the other women you torture. I will fight you until you kill me." She says above a whisper.

"Oh is that right?" He playfully replies, amused.

"Yea. And I think you know that. I won't squirm for you. I won't scream anymore. I won't even struggle for you. That's what you like right?... The struggle?"

Lewis's smile turns. He's getting angry. "You will. I will end you." He puts the gun underneath Liv's chin. They look one another in the eye.

"I'm not afraid of you Billy." Liv smirks. Her eyes, crazed. She's facing death.

Angrily, Lewis opens the door that Liv's back is leaning against. She falls out of the SUV hard, hitting her head on a large rock. She instantly becomes woozy. Lewis steps out the SUV on the other side. As he makes his way to Liv, Liv's eyes focuses on the quiet night sky.

The stars always shined brighter furthest from the city. The cool air sharply hit all of the cuts Lewis inflicted into Liv's body. A crisp night that appeared very beautiful in spite of. The hooting from the owls were louder now that she no longer sat inside of that SUV. The crickets no longer chirp but she heard whispers in the wind. The smell. Liv nose met with the smell of pure nature. Her head relaxed onto the rock, almost smiling at the moon. She cursed herself for hoping that she injured her head fatally. She can't give up her will to survive. She had to give up her fear. She had to let in her anger.

She didn't hear Lewis come around the SUV. She felt the blow from Lewis's boots smash into her left side. Another blow from his fist bruised her cheek and temple. She coughed up her own blood. "You don't want to play with me detective." Lewis picks her up and throws her back onto the ground, violently.

"Go! Get out of here. I'm done... Go!" Lewis gets back into the SUV and starts the engine. From the SUV, he yells, "if you can find your way back in this dead of night then good for you sweetheart. I'll be long gone by then." Liv begins to believe Lewis as he pulls off.

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Woods II

**Chapter Nine - The Woods II**.

***This chapter is pretty gruesome and contains graphic language. The woods is where the unbearable torture for Liv begins. If this is like anything that she really experienced, I'm fairly grateful that NBC didn't show everything. **

_I'm not going die out here._

Liv spends the next two minutes trying to pick herself up off the ground. All she wants to do is sleep. Her body is not only battered and bruised, it's broken. Luckily for Olivia, her mind is still intact. She meant what she said to Lewis before... He hasn't broken her. She struggles to her knees and begins crawling. The ground was muddy. Small puddles of water. Sticks and rocks were cutting into her knees. She longed for a soft grassy platform. Every move becomes more painful than the first. She has no idea the severity of her injuries. She feels the blood still dripping from her head, front side and behind. She has a concussion. She knows she can black out anytime. Her face throbbed. Her entire body ached. Looking up at the sky, Liv begins to ask God for help. She wasn't religious. She never gave much thought about religion. She believed in faith and she believed in good. Those two things grants Liv the courage to look up at the sky and asks the ruler of all things for perseverance.

_God help me! _She lets out in a haltering whisper.

She begins to think about the people in her life. The people who would miss her most. Family. Simon and her niece Olivia. Liv and her brother were seeing more of one another, presently, than they ever had in the earliest years. She knew that their sudden bond had much to do with them both wanted her to be closer to little Olivia. Liv enjoyed her time spent with her niece even if it was only on holidays. Liv's niece was a spitting image of her in every sense of the word. Not only did little Olivia share her physical features, but she also inherited her aunts ways. She needs to survive to see her niece grow into a beautiful young woman. Then there was her other family. The not so conventional family that consisted of Cragen, Fin, Amaro, Rollins, and Munch. She knows that they will do whatever it takes to find her. She has great faith in her team. Her family.

Brian. Never in a million years did Liv see herself settling down with Brian Cassidy. The guy who she once blew off without blinking an eye. In a lot of ways she and Brian were alike and in a lot of ways they couldn't be more different. She's been sleeping with loneliness for too long and, enter Brian, saving her from the loneliness. The word 'I love you' has never been said but Liv cares for him in a way she's never cared for any other guy she's dated. She hurt him, more than she realized, when they was younger. She couldn't allow herself to break Brian's heart again. Nevertheless, if she gives up and die then she knows Brian's heart will be beyond broken. Everyone's heart will break if she gives into the despair. She's the savior not the damsel. Too many people rely on Olivia and that's ok. Being the protector and being the voice for her victims is a huge part of what makes Olivia Benson-Olivia Benson. She had so many reasons to live. So many people to live for. Then there was Elliot... The thought of Elliot is abruptly interrupted.

Her body collapses onto the ground. "No.. Come, come on, come on..." The tears pour out of Liv's eyes like rainfall. The emotional toll along with the physical damage overwhelmes Liv. She has a choice. She can either continue to lie down there and continue to cry or she can try to focus on surviving. Before she can make that decision... She hears his laughter.

"Detective Benson." Liv tries to lift her head to glance at Lewis. He's leering down at Liv like she's an animal. In his right hand, he clings to another cane of 5 Krazy. Liv manages to get back on her knees, to crawl away from him. With all her strength, she begins to crawl away. He menacingly follows her. She's struggling and he's laughing hysterically. "Look at you!" Lewis finds this beyond entertaining. Liv looks over her shoulders and notices Lewis teasing her. She's weak. Lewis knows that she's weak. Feeble even. She will not stop crawling. She refuses. "I've changed my mind baby." He tosses the empty cane after taking a few more sips. He scoops Liv off the ground. She lets out a harrowing scream. He has her again. He never intended on leaving her there to die. It was a power play all along. He and carries her back to the SUV parked behind a large tree. He throws Liv inside the back seat and hops in after. He lies her on her back. "Miss me?" He taunts.

"You-you...you could just leave me here... Get out of here, save-save yourself.." Liv body begins to tremble unbearably. She's reacting like someone just pulled her out of freezing cold water. Her words comes out in stutters. Her teeth chatters. "You can, can stop now..." She tries to place her hand in his hand but he grabs it with gruesome force. She lets out a dying cry.

"You wanna touch me baby?" He unzips his jeans. He places Liv's hand on his penis. She turns away, grunting. "Man.. The things I'm going to do to you defective." Lewis forces Liv's hand to stroke his testicles. "I let you live for a while longer? What would you do to prolong your life? Huh?"

Suddenly, Lewis climbs on top of Liv. He pins her hands down. He rips the back of her shirt a little. He pulls his jeans down to his ankles. Liv eyes searches frantically. This was it. She begins to cry.

"No... Please, please don't." He begins to get hard and she feels his erection on her thighs. He rises up to pull down her pants. As he tugs at her belt, in pure adrenaline, Liv knees him in his crotch. He cries out in pain. She watches him, preparing herself for his next move.

"Fucking cunt... You shouldn't of done that baby..." Lewis grabs Liv's hair in a cruel and beastly way. She doesn't give into him or the pain. "You wanna know what I'm planning to do with you honey? ... I am going to fuck you. I am going to make it hurt so bad for you but make it feel so good for me... When I'm done? When I'm done then you're not gonna wanna to do anything except die... Your mouth... Your ass... Your cunt... Everywhere." He forces his tongue down her throat for nearly one whole minute. She whimpers.

When he releases her lips, Liv spits in his face. In retaliation, he spits in Liv's face. She jumps. He then smacks the shit out of her. Before she has time to react to the slap, Lewis begins choking her with his bare hands.

She opens her mouth to scream but she can't breathe. Lewis looks directly into her eyes as he tries to choke the life out of Benson. After a few seconds pass, her eyes are bulging out. Bloodshot red. She's kicking. Saliva is coming out of her mouth. Her face is turning blue and then red. She tries to pry his hands off of her neck. She's dying. She feels the life leaving her body. This goes on for nearly two minutes and it's just a battle. Finally, Lewis lets her go.

He watches as Liv struggles to catch her breath. She spits out saliva. Mucous gushes from her nose. She's coughing excessively. Lewis takes out his phone and begins recording Liv. She continues to struggle for air.

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Chapter 10 - Almost Out Of The Woods

**Chapter Ten - Almost Out Of The Woods**

"Where's my smile sweetheart?" Lewis has his phone inches away from Olivia's face. He's recording her as she struggles to catch her breath. "Come on? You can still smile when you're choking to death brown eyes... Maybe I should give you a sip of water?" Liv nods her head yes, desperately. Lewis reaches in the front seat and grabs a bottle of water. He places the phone down for now.

Putting the bottle of water to her face, he gives her a terrifying look, "open that beautiful mouth up." Liv manages to open up her mouth wide enough to receive the water. He begins pouring the water down her throat in the most gentle way he could comply. Her coughing calms down. "There there.. There ya go." He picks the phone back up after allowing Liv only a sip of water.

"I'm a nice guy, aren't I? ... I could have let you choke to death but I didn't, did I? And ya wanna know why? ... I'm gonna have more fun with you first! I want my eyes to be the last thing you ever see Detective." Benson gives him a blank expression. "Lets make a little documentary here... It's so informative. It's kinda like reading a bio but you get to watch it instead. I love documentaries." He smiles, folds his arms, and bites his lip. "First documentary I ever watched? ... It was on Ted Bundy. Man, that guy... Now that's a hero. He's like me. Misunderstood. He was a genius. Way before his time... And then I watched one on what's his name... Guy who terrorized bitches at night... Latino, I think. What was his name? The guy was breaking into houses and..." Lewis tries to genuinely remember. "Oh! ... It was on Richard Ramirez! ... He's pretty epic too." Lewis has his camera focused on Liv as she cowers in a fetal position.

"No no no.. Let me see your beautiful face." Lewis grabs her chin roughly. He forces her to look into the camera, "Hi," he says. She takes a small and short breath before looking Lewis in the eyes. He lets her chin go. Smiling, Lewis asks, "now I'm going to ask you a few questions and if you answer me, you get to live a little longer... but if you don't?... you get your own gun shove up your ass and believe me I will do it... " Liv submissively nods her head.

Lewis turns the camera on himself, "we're here with the intriguingly beautiful, intriguingly sexy detective Benson. The uptight and very tight, I might add, NYPD detective. She's going to answer some questions and not be a bitch about it." His voice tone comes out in seductive whispers.

Liv rolls her eyes as Lewis turns the camera back on her. "Ok. First question. How are you feeling?"

She begins to sway, "oh-oh k.

"Good. Good girl.. On a scale from one to one hundred? How much pain are you in?"

Blinking, Liv answers, "T-ten." She's getting confused.

"Oh only ten? Want me to inflict more pain so you can say one hundred?"

She really thought he said _on a scale from one to ten_. "No," she says adamantly in one breath.

"What do you think of me? I mean... How great I must seem to you to be able to take you out of your own apartment? A tough lady like you? ... Am I the most dangerous criminal you've ever encountered?"

"Y-you got off. Cheated the sys-.. System.." Liv's only agreeing with him because she can't stand anymore torture and a part of him knows that as well. The other part of him? A classical narcissist who believes he's superior and can do no wrong. He is the text book study of person with a God like complex.

Lewis takes in a deep breath which suggests, to Olivia, that he's pleased with his question and her non-answer. "I take that as a yes... Now I've asked you before and I'm asking you now... Is my dick the biggest you ever did see?" His questions helps his nature rise.

"If you... If you want me to stroke your ego ... What do you want?" Her voice comes out in a little girl's tone. Small pitched and innocently sound.

"Do you know how much it will hurt you baby? Huh? ...it's really bigger when it's hard... It can and it will hurt you.. So? How much do you think it will hurt?" His voice is eager.

Liv doesn't answer, instead, she looks directly into the lenses of Lewis's iPhone. "

"The size of a twelve year old." Liv smirks, unable to control her anger. His nature falls back into a soft state and he becomes irate. He's growing weary of all the misses with Olivia.

Lewis presses his boot viciously into her abdomen, causing her to be squashed between the window and his foot. She squeals in great pain. Her body's growing incredibly numb. Her teeth clenching. Gasping for air. This goes on for nearly sixty seconds. He pulls his foot away and surges at her. He picks her up and holds her like a baby. Liv's eyes closes. Lewis feels her body go limp.

He lies Liv's body down on the back seat perfectly. He hops out the SUV and closes the door behind him. Pulling his infamous jeans down, he takes a leak. When Lewis finishes, he gets out a cigarette from his back pockets. He leans his back on the SUV, relaxing. He grabs his lighter from the side pocket and lights up the joe. Lewis takes in the peacefulness as he gazes up at the night sky.

Meanwhile, inside the SUV, Liv's eyes pops open. She never really lost consciousness. She was only growing weary of Lewis's sick and twisted questionnaire. The fact that Lewis stepped out of the car was pure luck for Olivia. For the first time since Lewis has had her, Benson was finally finding a little luck. Or maybe it was a sign from the God she just prayed to.. Whatever it was, Liv had to move quickly to oblige.

She rises up slowly and, fortunately, unseen. She finds the automatic lock in the back seat and notices it only locks the back doors. She manages to painfully reach far enough into the front seat and press the automatic lock on the drivers side. This task, however, makes a lot of noise. Lewis turns towards the SUV sharply. His face meets her face. They're close in range. The only thing keeping their faces from touching is the window. He ferociously bangs on the window while screaming obscenities.

In the next moment, like a dark sign of kismet, both of there eyes land on the gun located on the dashboard. Liv struggles as she attempts to climb in the driver's seat. When she succeeds, she grabs the gun which alarms Lewis. He grabs a large rock off the ground and aims it at the drivers window. Before Liv can point the gun in his direction, the glass shatters in her face. Luckily, it causes no harm but some pieces get into her eyes. She drops the gun and thinks of the easiest-quickest way to escape. Lewis begins to pull at her shoulder through the crack window. It's an incredible struggle. Her hands shake violently as she attempts to hot wire the SUV. Turns out she's better at hot wiring than Lewis. Liv manages to start the SUV. She puts the car in reverse unknowingly. The SUV hits the tree hard and it sends Liv aback. She quickly recovers and drives the car further away. Lewis races after the SUV, pants down. Inside the Explorer, Liv begins to have trouble seeing clearly. She turns on the headlights but it doesn't help. She rapidly blinks her eyes. The small pieces of glass inside her eyes prevents her from any vivid images. The trauma of her ordeal and the life or death desire to escape prevents her from any vivid thinking.

After a while, she regains better eye sight. She struggles to gain full control of the wheel. The sound of a phone ringing distracts her. The phone, her phone, is sitting on the passenger side. It only takes her one glance off the path... One second of a distraction that breaks her focus... She turns her head back to the right path and is immediately alarmed. It's too late... A tree from out of nowhere causes a horrible crash. The SUV flips over.

There's a haunting silence. The SUV lies in a shallow ditch. Demolished. Smoke oozes from the engine. Gas leak into the water of the shallow ditch. Liv lies solely inside, unconscious and seemingly harmed.

Lewis isn't shortly behind. It takes him a half of an hour but he finally spots the SUV. When he is closer, he takes out his phone. He eases his way towards the SUV. She still has the gun so he's cautious. When he is close enough, he notices Liv. She's trapped but by the rising of her chest, he notes that she's alive. He backs away and begins dialing someone on his cell.

"Wake up motherfucker... Where are you man? ... You and me are taking a trip.. Oh and make sure you're gassed up.." Lewis hangs up then begins glaring at the mess Olivia's made.

**To Be Continued...**


	11. Chapter 11 - That Ginger Bitch

**Chapter Eleven - That Ginger Bitch**

"Two hours man? Really? You little shit!"

Lewis jams his fist into Jose Silva's stomach. The fur-fetish little man falls to his knees, panting. "I had to sneak out. Somebody got up I swear, I'm suppose to see my P.O today." Jose picks himself up as Lewis watches and sneers. "I brought my aunts car. It's an older white Lincoln." Lewis gazes at the car then the sky. "You're lucky it's still dark out. Otherwise, I would have decapitated you, film it, and send the footage to a snuff producer.. But maybe later." Jose swallows a lump of fear.

Jose hands Lewis the keys and apologizes again for being late. His next excuse to Lewis is that he had a hard time finding the location. Lewis walks over to the Lincoln and checks it out. He appears pleased.

Before Jose arrived, Lewis accomplished only two things in those two hours. One of his accomplishments was getting Liv out of the SUV and another accomplish was setting the SUV on fire. Since then, the fire has burned down but the SUV (or what's left of it) is scattered throughout the woods. He made sure he left no traces of him or Olivia.

Lewis pops open the hood of the car to check the engine. "Hey. Come here." Jose goes to Lewis's side like a battered wife. For seconds, the two guys just stare at the engine like they're trying to solve a problem. "I need you to tell me if this engines running too hot my hands are numb like fuck... Look man I'll hold the hood up for ya.." Jose is hesitant. Lewis pitches a sinister smile at Jose. The ever so naive Jose returns a genuine smile.

"Nah man it's not hot at all.. Runs good.. My aunt had this car for years and she never had any problems.." Lewis smile turns into a stone face. "Good," Lewis yells! Jose is about to take his hands away when Lewis slams both of Jose's in the hood. The little guy screams in nerve wrecking pain. He puts both hands in his mouth, individually, to ease the burning pain. "You're crazy man," Jose yells as he walks away from the car where Lewis stands.

Lewis walks towards the back of the car and orders Jose to pop open the trunk from inside. Jose obliges. When the trunk pops open, Lewis carelessly tosses Jose's things. Mostly fur coats, purses, and stuff animals. Jose steps out of the car and walks around a little. Ironically, he comments on how frightened he is of animals. He nervously continues the conversation. He just wants to be on Lewis's good side. He knows not to piss Lewis off again.

"What the hell is that." Jose is visibly shaken by what appears to be a dead body of a woman lying face down in the mud. "Ah man is she dead?" Jose's voice squeals. Lewis ignores Jose and scoops up Liv's body from the ground. She's mumbling something, much to Jose's relief, and her face is a muddy mess.

Lewis tosses Liv inside the trunk. He grabs one of Jose's furs from the ground and begins wiping the mud off of Liv's face with the fur and his spit. Jose spills his guts all over the nature filling grounds. The kid has a weak stomach and a sick fur loving mind. After cleaning the mud off of her face, Lewis kisses her on her lips. Liv is done for, as of now. There is no fight, no anything in her currently. She manages to open her eyes only a little. "Now the fun can begin," Lewis says to her before slamming the trunk door with her inside. Jose is trying to regain his composure when he notices Lewis coming his way. "Any gas?" Jose was too afraid to answer but went on nodding anyway. "Get in." Jose obeys Lewis's order. Lewis starts the car and pulls off.

It was around three or four that morning. Lewis had ideas _for_ Vanessa and Vanessa's mom. And dad.

Jose and Lewis rode all the way to Bushwig without much of any conversation. Jose tried to ask questions but Lewis just shut him down. They made only one stop on their way and it was to another convenient store. There, Lewis made Jose steal a few more 5 Krazy's amongst more junk food and water.

When they arrived to Bushwig, Lewis gave Jose a gift. Liv's phone. He warns Jose not to tell anyone about the phone or what he saw in the woods. Or anything. Jose becomes paranoid and worried about the cops coming to him on the day his P.O visits. Lewis tells him to decide what's more important - jail time or his life. Jose promises to keep quiet. Lewis oddly hugs him. "I told you about that crazy little cunt Vanessa? My lawyer? Well she's been on fire for me since we met... On my way to see her now... Thanks for the ride... Can't keep that ginger bitch waiting huh?". Lewis pulls off.

On the way to Vanessa's apartment, Lewis makes four stops. The first step Lewis makes is to a coffee shop where he uses the restroom to clean himself up and to urinate. There, he manages to hold a ten minute conversation with an elderly man who introduced himself as a retired cop. Lewis tells the man that his fiancé's a cop... Her name, Olivia. The second stop is behind an abandon building. There, he checks to to see if Liv's still breathing.

Her breathing is slow and her pulse was more weak than average but to Lewis, that is considered alive. He calls Vanessa to let her know that he was on his way. His phone battery was dying and the sun was rising. He was buying time. Vanessa asked him to be at her place around nine a.m and it was nearing six a.m. He nibbled on some snacks, sip a few drops of water, and put down two cans of 5 Krazy's. The third stop Lewis makes is to a clothing store. There, Lewis charms the saleswoman into allowing him in earlier. He made up some flimsy excuse about being a tourist who's in the city for a job interview. He pleaded for new clothing quickly on the cause of someone robbing him of his things. As always, the saleswoman believed Lucky Lewis. He tried on a nice black cashmere cardigan with a plain with tee shirt underneath. When he walks out the dressing room with the two items still on, the salesgirl questions Lewis. He charms his way once more by flirting with her, playing on her sympathy, and making a date with her tomorrow night.

The final stop is very disturbing.

Lewis turns into an abandon grave site. A shovel is laid conviently in his reach. He lurks around to find a special place for Benson or his next victim. The reason why this final step is disturbing? Lewis is walking around the site as if he's been there before. As if he's already buried someone underneath the emerging graves.

When Lewis arrives at Vanessa's apartment, she lets him in then heads for the shower. Vanessa's apartment is on the first floor and it is surrounded by only trees. The complex was much more private and secluded than Liv's complex. While Vanessa hits the shower, Lewis takes a trip back to the car. Certain that no one was watching, he pops open the trunk.

The blood soaked on Benson's bed sheets could fool a pedestrian into thinking that she was warm and bloody dead body. The truth is, Liv's still knocked out. Inside the trunk, besides Liv, is his black bag. Lewis grabs the bottle of vodka, his three last capsules of Ambien, and the used bottle of water inside of his black bag. He lifts Liv up a little then grabs her chin. Her eyes roam slowly. Lewis can't make out if Benson's either awake or in the process of catching a seizure.

"Hey... Hey baby. Time to take your meds." Lewis opens her mouth and pours a small amount of water down her throat. Liv groans. Her eyes still roaming. "That's enough.. I need you alive a little longer sweetheart." He tosses the water back into the bag. "Now.. Open wide." Liv chokes violently as Lewis pours a large amount of vodka down her throat. He covers her mouth when the choking gets more intense and loud. He uses his other hand to grab a piece of duct tape. Before tapping her mouth up, Liv lets out a horrifying gasp. The sound someone takes when they're taking their last breath. Lewis lets her go then begins tapping her feet together. He grabs the cuffs out of the bag and cuffs her hands together. "Vanessa's waiting." He slams the trunk down and heads back inside.

Benson lies inside the trunk wheezing profusely behind the duct tape. Her skin color was deathly pale. In complete darkness, everything was spinning. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She could barely breathe. Liv felt herself drifting off before she could concept where Lewis had her this time. As she drifts off, she embarks in yet another dream.

**To Be Continued...**


	12. Chapter 12 - Olivia's Serene Dream

**Chapter Eleven - Olivia's Serene Dream**

**_Bellevue Hospital, 1998._**

_The hospital was crowded as usual on a Christmas Night in New York City. Young Detective Olivia Benson enters the emergency room and stumbles upon a room full of sick people. She walks in from the entrance door and bumps into two paramedics wheeling in a patient. They gesture for her to make room. It was a quaint but hectic emergency room with an entrance and exit door adjacently close. The other way out was down a seemingly long hall that appeared to be staff only. She gazes at the sick patients, visitors, and some of the janitorial staff. Bullet wounds, stab wounds, heart attacks, strokes, coughing, broken bones, fevers, etc, etc. She spots a familiar face coming into the ER from the long hallway. _

_Liv couldn't figure out how she knew this person. The person is a nurse so maybe she's seen her around the hospital before. _

_"M.J Prince?" The nurse's eyes search for the patient with that name and a little boy and his mother approaches. _

_"This is M.J, " the kid's mother answers with a clipboard in hand. The kid was no older than six and his little face was so red._

_"The doctor is ready to see him now, can you please come with me." The nurse grabs the clipboard with fill out sheets clipped on. The mother picks up her son and begins following the nurse._

_Quickly, Liv rushes towards the nurse before she gets too far. "Excuse me," Liv says loudly. The nurse hears her and turns her attention towards Liv. "Yes," the nurse replies. Liv flashes her badge, "I'm detective Benson. You call about a rape?" Another nurse passes by and the woman instructs the mother and kid to follow the other nurse. When they leave, the nurse leads Liv to an examination room. _

_"Where's my victim?" She notices the empty room. _

_"Another nurse took her down for X-rays.. She'll be back shortly.."_

_"X-rays?... Did you already perform the rape kit?"_

_"We didn't want to take a chance... He did a number on her and we had to see if she had any internal bleeding... She wouldn't tell us her name either. Maybe you'll have better luck."_

_Liv agrees. "She say who it was?"_

_"Just that he was white.. Wore a mask.. Creep grabbed her after taking a short cut home."_

_"Where was this?"_

_"Hudson... She teaches there. Looks young enough to be a student there.. Although you have to wonder.. Why was she working that late and on Christmas?"_

_"Whatever reasons she had for working on Christmas and being out so late has nothing to do with why she was raped." _

_"You're right."_

_The nurse's face tells Liv that she was a victim as well. Liv sits on the hospital bed while the nurse sits in the rolling chair, in close range. They sit quietly for a while. She keeps awkwardly gazing at the nurse. When the nurse catches Liv's eye, Liv is somewhat embarrassed. "Sorry, I feel like I know you," Liv confesses. "I've worked here for well over 30 years.. Alice Parker." The woman holds out her hand to greet Liv. For some reason, that name is also familiar but Liv still couldn't figure out why._

_After a few more minutes, the other nurse rolls in the victim. The victim looks young. Twenty-one or Twenty-two. Alice was right, the guy really did a number on the poor vic. Alice and the other nurse helps the going woman get into the hospital bed. Liv and gets out of there way. The rape victim's face is too battered and too bruised to be recognizable. _

_"Hey there. I'm Detective Olivia Benson, can you tell me your name sweetie," Liv asks after the nurses settle her victim into bed._

_"A detective? .. Are you going to arrest him?" The victim says sorrowfully._

_"I promise you we will do everything we can to catch the man who did this to you." Liv pulls a chair and sits by the victims side while the unknown nurse steps out._

_"I drew him.." The victim whispers, clinging to her necklace._

_"Excuse me?" Liv questions._

_"On the way here.. In the ambulance. I asked one of the paramedics for a sheet of paper and a pencil.."_

_"You told nurse Parker that your attacker wore a mask?"_

_The victim's eyes land on Liv. Her eyes were so familiar. So haunting. A familiar face like Alice but much more painful and much more personal._

_"No, I saw him.." The victim pulls out a drawing sketch of the perp. "Here he is." Liv grabs the sketch out of the victim's hands. Alice Parker observes._

_Before looking at the picture, Liv asks, "Can you tell us your name honey?"_

_The woman tries to sit up to be clear when she answers, "Serena Benson."_

_Liv's eyes open wide with shock. She instantly and impulsively gazes away from the woman and towards the picture. The rapist face was terrifying. It was all too odd. Was she dreaming? Her mother was dead? _

_Then it all dawns on her... Alice Parker isn't a nurse. She's dead. Serena Benson wasn't in her twenties. She's dead. And the rapist couldn't have possibly known her mother. The rapist wasn't even born when Serena was raped. But in this strange dream sequence, her mothers monster was also her monster. William Lewis. _

**To Be Continued...**


	13. Chapter 13 - Sex On The Beach

**Chapter Twelve - Sex On The Beach**

***Warning**. This chapter has erotic language and description.

Inside of Vanessa's apartment, Lewis strips off all his clothes. He stands naked in the living room, for seconds, stroking himself. He follows the sound of water running and it leads him to Vanessa's bathroom. She's showering. "Vanessa," Lewis calls out her name in a honeyed tone. Vanessa stands in the shower, shocked. _Was that Lewis?_ _Was_ _he in her bathroom? _The shower had a glass door but the fog clouded her vision. She begins to turn off the water but Lewis opens the shower door. "No no no no.. Don't turn it off," Lewis whispers. Vanessa is startled. Lewis stands inches away from her, stark nude. Her blood runs cold. The hair on her body stands. Yet. She doesn't try to cover herself, protest in any way, or run.

"Billy, what are you doing?" She says in a tremble.  
"Isn't it obvious?" Lewis climbs into the shower and pushes up behind her. "Now... Lets turn this back all the way on." Lewis turns on the hot water, Vanessa screams. Her aching screams from the hot water changes into ecstasy after he bends her over and enters her from behind. "Oh God yes!" Vanessa has never been pleasured in such an animalistic way.

This surprise turns her on more than she could imagine. He was fucking her from behind and hitting every single spot. Not too fast and not too slow.

"You filthy cunt, you filthy whore... How do you want it? Huh? You want it hard?" Lewis waits for Vanessa to moan loudly then begins jamming his penis inside of her harder and faster. She could feel it coming. She was in too much pleasure to say it out loud. Lewis felt it coming. Vanessa's knees get weak and she almost loses her balance. Lewis pulls out then violently slams Vanessa on the shower floor. "Open up baby," he says before ejaculating into Vanessa's mouth.

"I? .. I'm bleeding." Vanessa looks down at her knees and notices the blood. The impact of Lewis slamming her to her knees caused scrapes and cuts. She didn't care. She gets up and turns off the shower water. Lewis walks out with a dead look on his face. Vanessa takes a moment to process what just happened.

After they get dress, Vanessa and Lewis decides to drive to the beach in Long Island. On the way there, they discussed their childhoods. Lewis painted a grim picture of his childhood, while Vanessa painted a leave-it-to-beaver picture.

Lewis disclosed how his father was a serial killer that died before he was caught. Vanessa finds his story increasingly intriguing. Lewis mentions that his mother was his father's first victim. He thinks his father may have killed over 50 women. Lewis says how he had only one goal in life, which was, not to become his father. He says that he was still angry and hurt that the NYPD suspected him of doing such awful things. And he goes on with more sob stories of the same things. When Vanessa begins talking about her parents and two sisters, Lewis becomes obsessively focused on her mother. She never really caught his fixation on her mother. She chopped the cause of Lewis's sudden infatuation towards her mother up to him being a motherless child. He talks about how going to the beach was the only way he remembered his mom. He was only eight when his mother died.

When they arrive to the beach, there was no one else on sight. Lewis helps Vanessa out of the car. Chivalry was far from demonic but Lewis mattered both. Together, they walk the beach hand in hand. They discuss their last relationships, more childhood memories, and what happens next in their bizarre relationship. Lewis and Vanessa are acting as it they were love struck teenagers. They're walking the beach, burying each other in sand, and drawing their names in the sand. Vanessa feels as if she's been hit by Cupid's arrow. She and Billy made much progress in becoming especially close during his time at Rikers. She believed in him like the people believed in Kennedy. She's never been lucky in love and Lewis feeds on her insecurity.

Meanwhile, inside of the trunk, Liv awakens from her dream. Her face is inches away from the trunk door. She could barely breathe. It was dark and stuffy inside of the trunk. She felt as if she'd been buried alive. She can't scream, duct tape. She can't kick her legs, duct tape. All she can do is lie still and... feel the pain covering her entire body, take small breaths to reserve oxygen, and anxiously anticipate. The inability to control her own movements in such a closed up place is probably more painful than her injuries. Irritation. She could reach the top of the trunk door so she begins bagging on the door with all the strength she has left. This went on for a while as her muffled screams follow her tactics for finding help.

Liv made the decision to try and break free from the cuffs, the trick she learned at the police academy. So far, she wasn't successful. She'd been trying to break free of the cuffs ever since Lewis slapped them on her wrist. This time, she has that **one thing she** **really needed**. As she feels her way through the dark, her body shifts a little. On the up and up, the trunk was more spacious than modern trunks but it was still a trunk. She strains her body to feel her way to things out of reach. Then a sudden struck of luck came along...  
Liv feels **a safety pin** on one of Jose's remaining fur coats. After pulling a few muscles in her shoulders, getting a charley horse in the neck area, and hitting her head on the spare tire near her, Liv gets a hold of the safety pin.

She bends the safety pin into an obtuse shape. She struggles to get the pin into the keyhole as her fingers continued to cramp up. She's sweating heavily. She must stay patient. She takes a breath. The pin finally enters the keyhole. Liv focuses. She can't afford to have the pin slip out. She turns the pin at a seventy degree angle. She begins twisting it in a toying way. This goes on for minutes. Her patience is growing thin. She's getting violently upset. Horrible things she wishes to do to Lewis floods her mind. Then. She hears the clicking of the cuff unlocking. Her hands are no longer tied. Her hands are free.

Benson wastes no time in trying to find the trunk's release mechanism. The trunk appears to be a challenge to open. She couldn't waste time on this one option when there were other options. She rips the duct tape off of her mouth and begins to yell for help while banging on the hood of the trunk.

Down on the beach, Vanessa lies asleep next to Lewis. They're lying on blankets taken from Vanessa's place. He looks up to check on the car. A homeless man is walking towards the hood. Lewis quietly stands to his feet, not wanting to wake Vanessa. The homeless guy curiously walk closer to the trunk. He hears a woman screaming. He hears her beatings the trunk door from inside. Lewis rushes to the car.

Inside of the trunk, Liv hears Lewis threatening and bribing the homeless man. She knows his charms have worked well for him thus far... She wasn't getting her hopes up to be let down again. When the homeless man goes about his business, Liv hears Lewis's footsteps approaching. She has to prepare herself. This was going to be the fight for her life. She plans to do anything possible to get out of that trunk. To get away from Lewis. If all else fails, she rips out her necklace and places it underneath the spare tire. She needs to show her team that she was here. She needs to show them a sign that she hasn't given up on them or herself. She hopes that it wouldn't come to that... she hopes that she finally defeats Lewis. It was sink or swim time.

Lewis opens the trunk. Liv's body fails her yet again. Her mind has the will to fight but her body betrays her. Her terrifying eyes meets Lewis's crazed eyes. She anticipates, he reacts.

The blow to her face stuns Liv. It was the hardest he's ever hit her. She lets out an anguish cry. Lewis manages to put the cuffs back on, tighter, and tape her mouth. He doesn't say anything at any point. His face says it all. It was as if Liv interrupted his day, his vibe, and now he's treating her like a disobedient dog. He slams the trunk door and heads back down to Vanessa.

Lewis falls sound asleep next to Vanessa. The two sleep for little over two hours. It was almost dinner time and people, mostly teenagers, were arriving. They decided to leave.

When they get into the car, Vanessa makes a request that shocks Lewis. "Lets fuck in your car.. In front of all these kids..." Lewis smiles at this but inside, he was never so turned off.

Lewis liked his women submissive. He had sex with her in the shower because she never saw it coming. He would have probably even raped her if she wasn't so into it. Now, Vanessa is making the demands and he wanted to choke her to death. He admired her kinkiness but her fantasies were not his fantasies.

She unzips his jeans. "What are you doing?" Lewis asks her while trying to not show his rage. Vanessa only smiles and says, "shhhh." She continues to try and seduce him by pulling his penis out of his jeans. Lewis violently grabs her hand and nearly twist her wrist. She groans in pain but her face says she's all for the painful pleasure. "You don't touch me like that," Lewis evilly says. Vanessa ignores him and begins sucking his penis. She lets him know, while sucking him, that she's a dirty slut. Lewis's anger is going out of control. Vanessa is only sucking the tip of his penis but due to his rage, Lewis holds Vanessa's head down in his lap. He forces his entire penis into her mouth. She's turning bright red and gagging. He calls her filthy names and when she tries to get up, he gets an erection.

Liv hears the whole thing inside the trunk. She's repulsed. She knew his lawyer was a little off ever since she warned her about Lewis at Rikers. She couldn't believe how naive and clueless a well educated woman could appear. She's seen it before on the job but this was too evident. Liv wondered what Vanessa would do if she saw her inside the trunk. _Turn him in and help her?_ She picked Vanessa for a Karla Homolka type. A woman who would kill her own family if her lover told her too.

Lewis makes Vanessa suck him for longer than anyone should. When he lets her go, he throws her into he back seat. She doesn't appear hurt at all. Instead, she removes her shirt. Lewis bends her legs as far as humanly possible, and maybe even farther. Vanessa cries out in pain which follows a sinister smile. Without pulling down his jeans or removing her skirt, Lewis slides her panties on the side then enters her.

They have sex for two hours in that car. Teenagers stood outside enjoying the peep show. Some guys even cheered. Lewis and Vanessa would have never stopped if a security guard hadn't approached. The guard threatened to call the cops and Lewis sped off.

**To Be Continued...**


	14. Chapter 14 - Dinner With The Mayer's

**Chapter Fourteen - Dinner With The Mayers**

Vanessa and Lewis arrived at the Mayer's around six that evening. On their voyage there, Lewis blasted the radio at its loudest volume. Vanessa couldn't get a word in edgewise. He didn't want Vanessa hearing any noises Olivia would try and make. Vanessa never questioned him. They never made a single stop. Lewis was focused on getting to that dinner.

Vanessa instructs Lewis to park into the garage. When the car is parked, they head to the front door. Mr. Mayer welcomingly opens the door and greets his daughter with a kiss. "I'm Billy. Billy Lewis sir." Lewis holds out his hand to greet Mr. Mayer with a big yet fake smile.

"Nice to meet you son,"Mr. Mayer shakes Lewis's hand firmly. "You two come in. V, your mom just finished preparing the dinner." The father leads Vanessa and Lewis into the family's dining room where the food is laid out. Chicken roast, baked potato, baked bread, green salad, as well as tea and water. The table is squared - set for four. Vanessa lets the two men in her life get acquainted and goes looking for her mother.

"Geez I can't wait to meet Mrs. Mayer," Lewis says as they take a gaze at the food.

"She's a real peach, my wife. You'll love her." Mr. Mayer takes a seat at the head of the table.

"Oh I'm sure I will." Lewis takes a seat in the chair on the left side of Mr. Mayer.

"So Billy? Tell me about yourself? What do you do?"

"Didn't Vanessa tell you? I'm in between jobs right now. Your daughter? Well she saved me from myself and I? I think I'm in love." Lewis smiles boyishly.

"In love? Wow, that's interesting." He begins to see right through Lewis's facade. _Who was this strange man his daughter brought into their home? V never mentioned him before today..._ His daughter has always been gullible and he and Mrs. Mayer worried constantly about Vanessa. Mr. Mayer was never one to judge a person he didn't know, but there was just something off about Billy.

"Isn't it?" Lewis is also on to him. He can smell when someone doesn't trust him... He knows that Mr. Mayer can see right through him.

"Mom this is William." Vanessa's voice calms the animosity and breaks the stare between her father and Lewis.

"Well. William?" Mrs. Mayer gives Lewis a genuine smile. Lewis stands and gazes suspiciously at Mrs. Mayer.

"Mrs. Mayer, so very nice to meet you ma'am." Lewis kisses the mother on her cheek and thanks her for putting him up.

They all get seated and Mrs. Mayer prepares to say grace. Lewis volunteers to say grace before Mrs. Mayer begin. He tells them that his mother taught him about God when he was younger. Mrs. Mayer appears impressed but Mr. Mayer continues to try and read Lewis. They bow their heads.

"God, thank you for this delicious food you've blessed us with and God... Thank you for giving me Vanessa. Amen." Lewis's head pops up first, then Mr. Mayer's head lifts, followed by Vanessa.

During the dinner they make small talk. Vanessa's parents continued to size Lewis up while Lewis continued to pretend he's a Boy Scout. It got to the point where everyone except Vanessa caught the show Lewis was putting on. It hit the fan when Mrs. Mayer questioned his 'my dad was a serial killer story'. Lewis was infuriated when Mrs. Mayer brought much doubt to his story. Vanessa defended Lewis to the end.

Her parents made their disapproval of Vanessa's relationship with Lewis clear. Not only did he come across condescending and manipulative to the Mayer's, but they also disapproved of his drifter status. He was a jobless, uneducated, unbalanced bum who could provide nothing for their daughter. The fact that Vanessa was their most unsuccessful child, made the Mayer's overly protective.

They weren't have way through dinner when Vanessa grabbed Lewis and sped away...

On the ride to the train station, Vanessa apologized profusely on her parents behalf. Lewis was in enraged the entire drive. He was cold to Vanessa. The radio was turned on the maximum volume again. He never said one word against her parents, however. He drove fast, over one hundred miles. Vanessa was more worried about her place with Lewis than geting into a horrible accident. Hitting puddles, passing red lights, ignoring speed limits, switching lanes, etc, etc. Vanessa was guilt-ridden. She was even thinking of ways to make it up to Lewis. This (Lewis) was a good thing for her and she didn't want her parents to come between their sudden and lustful affair.

The reckless driving alarms Liv. The night wind seeps through the cracks in the trunk, allowing air to grace her nose. Cool wind on her face. The speeding of the car caused her more damaged than it did Lewis or Vanessa. Her head bumps like a ball more times than she cares to count. She tries to hold it still but the car's force is more powerful. Liv can feel the back of her head bleeding again. She turns over a little to allow the impact to hit the side of her head and not the back of her head. She couldn't risk another concussion and her head was on fire. The force of the car allowed her a few seconds on her side but then flipped her back onto her back. She's in so much pain but tries to hold back her tears. The torture was becoming too much. She could barely hear herself think. She takes in the loud music and it's a very nightmarish experience. She was spinning. The lights from the buildings. The psychedelic music. That trunk was Olivia's own personal Rave and Woodstock.

When they arrive at the train station, Lewis's entire demeanor changes. His cold behavior towards Vanessa becomes warm and loving. He walks her into the station and mentions nothing of the horrible dinner. Vanessa tries to apologize again but Lewis tells her not to worry. They make plans for the next night and kiss each other goodbye. Vanessa thinks that this is the beginning of a beautiful thing. Lewis knows that he will never see Vanessa again.

**To Be Continued...**


	15. Chapter 15 - He Made Her Watch

**Chapter Fifteen - He Made Her Watch**

Lewis drives back to Vanessa's parents house after dropping her off at the train station. It was almost midnight. The ride there, Lewis drove blankly; unemotional.

He didn't bother to check on Olivia. Olivia Benson is resilient. She is a lioness. Everyone knows that Olivia Benson is unbreakable. Even Lewis knows Liv's capabilities. If she was just any one of his other victims or an ordinary woman, Lewis would have raped her long ago. There was this fear in her stare that Lewis could not get past. It angered him but he knew it was temporary. Everyone has their breaking points.

He knows she's tough. He knows that she is smart. What she isn't is.. superhuman. All those pills Lewis forced into her body, the beatings Lewis gave her body, the blunt force blows Lewis inflicted to her head, and the alcohol Lewis poured down her throat? _No_. She is not super human. For the first time in her life, Olivia Benson was not strong enough to wake up, to escape, and most horrifically, not strong enough defend herself against Lewis.

Lewis drove at the right speed on the way to the Mayer's. He didn't want a cop stopping him or kill his vibe. He didn't want anyone or anything to delay or interrupt him. Although, Lewis did stopped to a corner store on the way. There, he purchased two packs of menthol cigarettes. The night was young.

Lewis turns the lights off about one block away from the Mayer residence. The neighborhood was sleepy. Quiet and serene. He parks the Lincoln in the drive way. He turns off the engine and lights up a cigarette. He sits in the car for a while, thinking of a way to create the perfect blitz attack. His success in the past reminds him that planning things are never as good as impulsive thinking. After he finishes his cigarette, he grabs Benson's gun in the car's glove compartment. He makes sure the bullets are in and the safety is off. Lewis steps out the car... Creeping towards the Mayer's front door.

He takes a deep breath, hides the gun in his back pocket, and knocks three times. Mr. Mayer comes to the door after several additional knocks. Peeping through the peephole, Mr. Mayer catches Lewis's eyes. Vanessa's father is confused. _What are they_ _doing back here?_ It was late; after midnight. Mr. Mayer moves towards the window, pulls back the drapes, and notices that Lewis is alone. _What is he doing here without V? Where is his daughter? This is strange. Why is that bum, that dead beat bum back here again? Past inappropriate, past shady._

Lewis sighs. "Ya know? Mr. Mayer, I can see you peeping out of your window... Look I'm only here to grab my cell.. I accidentally left it here and I just wanna get it back... Please just open the door or? Or could you hand it to me man. I'll be out of your hair real soon-I? I just really need my phone." Lewis says through innocent laughter. He waits a while until Mr. Mayer finally opens the door.

"Hey," Lewis says with a cunning smile.

"Where's my daughter?" Mr. Mayer replies.

"Oh," Lewis turns his back like he's leaving then turns back around with the gun in his hand. "I killed your daughter."

Mr. Mayer is at a disadvantage when his reaction turns to flight instead of fight. The older man tries to close the house door but Lewis is stronger. He grabs Mr. Mayer by the neck and throws him onto the floor. Lewis begins kicking and subduing the older man.

The commotion in the living room alarms Mrs. Mayer. She sitting inside of their bedroom reading when she hears her husbands cries. Frozen with fear, the older woman throws the book to the side and grabs her chest. _Oh_ _God_. She gets up and wants to go to her husbands side but she grabs the vase on her window sill. Glancing out the window breifly, she spots the white Lincoln. _Oh God, its that William boy. Billy? Vanessa? What in heavens?_

Mr. Mayer yells for his wife to call the cops. Lewis pistol whips the older man and goes into the back where he hopes to find Mrs. Mayer.

He finds Mrs. Mayer frantically dialing her phone inside their bedroom. Lewis smiles.

"I've already called the police. They are on their way... What are you doing back here anyway?" The trembling older woman's eyes were filled with sheer terror. All day, Mrs. Mayer felt that something awful would happen. She always had that sixth sense. Every time someone dies, or get hurt, or go missing, Mrs. Mayer feels it coming. It didn't help at all that Vanessa brought a total stranger to dinner... When she heard her husband yell, when she saw Lewis rush into her bedroom.. Mrs. Mayer fears for her life. Her husbands life.. The hard hitting part, she never managed to dial the cops.

"Put down the phone, lets go." Lewis points the gun in Mrs. Mayer direction. She is startled. "Please," she begs. Lewis walks menacingly in her direction. She pops up and tries to run into the closet. Lewis grabs her by her hair, throws her onto the bed, and knocks her out with a fist to her temple.

Lewis makes his way back to Mr. Mayer. The older man is out. Lewis ransacks the house, looking for bondage material. He manages to find duct tape, rope, and a blow torch. Next, he ties up Mr. Mayer's hands and feet with the rope. He covers the older man's mouth with duct tape. After the duct tape is on, Lewis begins repeatedly kicking the man in his head. Flashing back to the condescending way he was treated at dinner, Lewis loses his control. An estimate of twenty-four blows. The man is sure to be pronounced dead, if not, brain dead.

When Lewis stops kicking Mr. Mayer in the head, he checks the man's pulse. He's dead. Lewis thinks nothing of it. "Who's the dead beat now, Jim." Lewis walks away and heads back to their bedroom. He ties Mrs. Mayer up. Her hands are tied to the bed post. Her feet are tied as well. He has her in an eagle spread position. When he's satisfied at the position he wants Mrs. Mayer in, he examines her like an artist examines his own paintings.

He heads back to the car. He takes Liv out of the trunk. He puts her over his shoulders and carries her inside. Locking the door, Lewis drags Benson into the bedroom. On his way there, he passes up the kitchen where he grabs a chair. Dragging both Liv and the chair into the bedroom, Lewis becomes aroused. He's aroused.

**To Be Continued...**


	16. Chapter 16 - She Passed Out I

**Chapter Sixteen - She Passed Out**

***Trigger Warning. This chapter has a very graphic description of rape. Also, graphic language**

Benson ears ring. A squealing and uncomfortable noise brings her back to life. Tunnel vision. Her arms and legs are numb. _Did he cut off her limbs?_ A horrible case of vertigo makes her violently nauseous. An empty stomach releases nothing other than bile and blood. The duct tape covering her mouth prevents Benson from releasing anything. She notices that both of her hands are taped tightly to the arms of the chair. She tries to move her feet but they feel taped as well. She struggles but lifts her head. Looking around, Liv realizes that she's not in a familiar setting. However, her distorted sight slowly becomes more clear.

She spots Lewis playing with the loud noise, the blow torch. He stands on top of a bed where a woman lies bond, gagged, and lifeless. _Son of a bitch. What did he do?_ She blinks her eyes repeatedly to get a better view. The woman appears older. Her hands are tied to the bed frame. Her legs are spread apart and her feet are tied to the bed post. Her blouse is torn and her skirt is decorated in Mrs. Mayer's own blood spots.

Liv fixes her eyes on Lewis. He plays with the blow torch like a child plays with a toy. He takes out a cigarette, lights it with the blow torch, and begins smoking. He unintentionally looks towards Benson's way and notices that she's awake.

"Uhh look who it is.." Lewis walks over to Liv, stoops at her side, and smiles pleasantly. "Hey sweetheart.. You've been out our entire time together... I might take offense to that but I'll give you a break.. Hard working detective like you. Must get tired huh? Burned out?" Lewis raises Liv's shirt and turns the blow torch onto her naval. Liv's body shakes violently. Her screams are muffled yet horrific. Tears pour from her eyes like water. Her nose starts to bleed. Her fingernails scratch into the cushion of the chair's arm. Luckily, Lewis turns off the torch. Her trembling body tries to cope with the trauma.

"This is Mrs. Mayer... Vanessa's mom?" Lewis backs out of Liv's view and she glares at Mrs. Mayer. "Sweet right?.. Ya know? I'm going to do some things to her.." Lewis winks at Liv.

"Some really really awful things." he gets in Benson's face, she rolls her eyes. "A little pre party of what you got coming." Lewis notes the disgusts on Liv's face. He grabs her by her ears and licks her face for a few seconds. She mumbles something that Lewis takes in offense. He lets her go then angrily punches her with an open fist. She chooses to not react and focuses on the bedroom. Finishing up his cigarette, Lewis puts it out on Mrs. Mayer. They cold and cruel way he dies out a cigarette on a human being angers and terrifies Benson. She can even hear the sizzling and smell the burning flesh on both her body and Mrs. Mayer's body. Not a scent she will ever stop smelling. He gets the blow torch and burns the older woman's nipples. Liv reacts. "Mmmhhhmm .. Mhmm," she barks at him like a puppy trying to protect its owner. "Oh _that_ gets you angry?" Lewis smiles, intrigued. Liv tries to ignore him and continue to focus on the bedroom.

Light green walls with hand held lamps hang on the walls. Pictures of an all American family on vacations, holidays, and other occasions placed on every night stand and dresser. Religious posters of St. Peter and the angels hang outside the door, into the hallway. The cherry wood furniture matches the light brown sofa near the closet and window. There is a picture on the nightstand next to the bed. Liv can't see the picture because its faced the other way but she notices the pill bottles. _How old was this poor woman? Oh my God._

Lewis leaves the room in a hurry without announcing his departure. Liv looks for ways to escape. For some reason, she feels more empowered. It was no longer about saving only herself. Lewis was out of control. This woman is now a casualty. Guilt begins to eat at her... A fate uglier than what she's already endured.

Lewis is outside. He gathers his black bag from the car. All of his paraphernalia is intact. He makes his way back inside, stepping over the dead body of Jim Mayer. Back into the room, Lewis dumps his bag on the floor next to Liv's feet. He takes out a knife, vodka, duct tape, and a bag of meth. Meanwhile, Liv tries to outwit the duct tape that binds her hands and feet.

"Well aren't you cute...trying to break free baby? ... It's pathetic. " Lewis raises his head up and gives Liv a damningly threatening look. Liv refuses to stop. He ignores her and stands to his feet. He begins to unzip his jeans. "Meth up the ass.. Quickest easiest way to jet up..." Lewis pulls down his pants. Now, naked from waist down, Lewis continues to talk, "I may as well get naked now anyway." He inserts the meth into his anal. Liv turns away. "Ah that's good stuff.."

Lewis begins to remove the rest of his clothing as well as his socks and boots. Liv is horrified to see Lewis's aroused penis. The entire time she was with him, Lewis was never able to perform. This was different. She's terrified of what he's planning for Mrs. Mayer.

He reminds her that he was right when he told her he had a big penis. He strokes himself in Liv's face while assuring her, "i'll start by forcing my cock in her sweet mouth.. I'll take it easy on her until I feel like I wanna burst... What? eight or nine hours? i'll fuck her in every hole. Brutalize her.. Make her call out her dead husband's name. Make her beg. Make her beg-God. She's gonna beg. And at some point? I'll make her watch me do the same horrible things to you.. I mean that's all depending on if.. If she doesn't have a heart attack like ole Alice right?" Liv closes her eyes shut. He warns her that Mrs. Mayer will suffer every time she looks away or closes her eyes. "You hold her life in your hands detective Benson... Do what I say or she dies..."

Everything happens so fast. Lewis rips the duct tape off of Vanessa's mother's mouth. He climbs into the bed and inserts his penis into Mrs. Mayer's mouth. He slowly penetrates her orally for a few seconds. The woman is still not conscious.

"God fuck. Oh Detective... This is why. This is why I live.. I... Never.. Let people like you... Stop me.. You can't-can't stop me.." Lewis has his eyes on Liv the entire time. Liv closes her eyes, not being able to stand the head on barbaric sexual gratification. Lewis puts every inch of himself into Mrs. Mayer's mouth. The woman wakes up choking.

Liv begins to sweat. The older woman screams out. Lewis continues to force himself in her mouth, inhumanly. This goes on for minutes until Lewis pulls out of her mouth. He grabs the blow torch and begins burning off the woman's clothing. During this process, he purposely burns her legs. Liv is sick to her stomach. Mrs. Mayer screams are echoed.

Lewis roughly digs into the older woman's vagina with his middle and index finger. The thrusting causes instant bruising and tearing of Mrs. Mayer's vagina. Liv paws at the chair's arm with her nails. Her teeth is gritting behind the duct tape. Liv wants desperately to help and rescue the feeble woman. The fact that she can't save this victim is killing her every second.

Lewis takes his fingers out of Mrs. Mayer's vagina. He falls on top of the older woman as she desperately pleads for her life. "Please... please stop this. Please just stop this.. What-what do you want? What do you want, I'll give you anything you want please just stop. Please why are you here ... why are you here please stop-please?.." Mrs. Mayer's pleading cries goes on deaf ears. Lewis violently enters the older woman with no amount of feelings. He rams into her with full force. This was beyond rough sex, beyond rape. He's using his penis as a knife. He's stabbing her painfully and the woman goes into shock.

"Say I'm God bitch.. Say you'll bow down to me.. Say it, say it, say it..." Lewis violates this woman for a total of twenty-two minutes. His eyes and Liv's eyes are glued together the entire time he's inside of Vanessa's mom. All of her life she's protected women from men like Lewis. She never saw her victims actually being raped and, in a way, that helps her sleep at night. She always heard her victims recount their ordeal and that was hard enough. This was the ultimate violation and not just on Mrs. Mayer but also on Liv.

He pulls out of the older woman and he and Liv both notices the blood on his penis. This excites him. He gets out of the bed, "fuck I'm gonna cum.. Fuck." Lewis walks up to Liv and ejaculates all over her face and hair. "That's right baby, you take it. Take it all..."

**To Be Continued...**


	17. Chapter 17 - She Passed Out II

**Chapter Seventeen - She Passed Out II.**

***Trigger Warning. This chapter has a very graphic description of rape. Also, graphic language**

_"No one can make you feel inferior without your consent." - Eleanor Roosevelt_

The disgusting stench attacks her nose. The warm and vile liquid touches her face. Her own blood that's sticking to her hair is now joined by Lewis's sperm. The unjust degradation of it all places her in a brief catatonic state. She tunes out all noises. Mrs. Mayer's piercing cries, Lewis's demented taunting, and even the screams she lets out inside of her own mind... She hears none of that... There's an eery peacefulness that washes upon her for what seems like a timeless moment. Time has stopped. She's in a moment that time is no longer in existence. _Was this a good thing? _Surely, this was not a good thing but she embraced the momentary insanity.

She feels some of the warm liquid dripping down her forehead and then into her eyes. She blinks frantically. She blinks back into time, into reality. Time has indeed passed.

While Liv was temporarily out of orbit, Lewis managed to burn out more cigarettes on Mrs. Mayer's body. He was also on his third round of raping the older woman. _And? _Liv realizes that Lewis wiped himself off in her hair every time he came to climax. Humiliation.

Lewis thrives on humiliating his victims. He counts on being in absolute control, having absolute dominance, and conquering absolute power over his victims.

Spraying his semen and wiping it off on Liv made her feel like trash. Like an animal. A dust rag. Dirty beyond disgrace. However, there was one thing that Lewis did not have the power over.. Her shame.

Realistically, she knows her mind will never be able to talk its way out of feeling the intended humiliation. But shame? _No_. Lewis will not get to own her shame at any point. If she dies, if he kills her, Liv will never leave this earth blaming William Lewis for her own shame. She will agree that her shame stems from letting her guard down. She will disagree that her humiliation stems from being sexually degraded, beaten, cut, and burned. She can't control what is being done to her now and that's her humiliation. She could have controlled her actions of not pulling out her gun back at her apartment and that's her shame. _Her shame_.

Lost in her own thoughts, Liv is brought back to her harsh reality when a loud thunder travels to her ear. When she looks up at Lewis and Mrs. Mayer her heart is shatters into a million pieces. Her face turns cold. She can't believe the acquiescence. She can't believe what she's witnessing.

**To Be Continued...**


	18. Chapter 18 - She Passed Out III

**Chapter Seventeen - She Passed Out II.**

***Trigger Warning. This chapter has a very graphic description of rape. Also, graphic language**

The rain drops hard on the roof of the Mayer's house. It was around two a.m. Such a silent morning. The neighbors were all fast asleep and secure in their bedrooms. No one knew of the horror and nightmare occuring next door.

Miles away...

Vanessa Mayer had no idea what her parents were suffering at the hands of her sadistic client. She was tuck safely inside her apartment, snoring on her sofa. Restless because she failed to prepare for a case hours from now. It was a standard case, her client was a prostitute but the time she spent with Lewis, invaded her time to prep for that case.

Jose, the fur loving freak, played CandyCrush and Angry Birds on Benson's phone. He was wrestling with his own conscience. He would never talk. It wasn't loyalty, it was fear. _Who was that lady in the woods with him.. Man that dude is gonna kill that lady_. He tries to put it out of mind but her phone keeps ringing and text messages keeps coming. _From the same number..._

Brian Cassidy has been calling Liv's phone repeatedly. He was worried about their relationship. He knew she was upset with him and all he wanted to do was hear her voice and apologize.

Just your usual lovers quarrel. Olivia Benson is a woman who enjoys the finer things. If you didn't know her, that would surprise you. She's tough but she's a lady first. She enjoys the Broadway shows, the operas, classical and theatrical plays, fine wine, the nicest resturants, and believe it or not.. The girl loves being romanticized. Brian, on the other hand, is a beer drinking sports lounging pizza ordering New Yorker. Their differences has never bothered Benson. Their differences was not the problem. Since day one of the Bensidy love show, Liv has been attending all things Brian. Showing up, if available, to anything Brian invites her to and being the dutiful girlfriend.

When asked if Brian could change it up to all things Benson, for once, he always declined. It was never Brian Cassidy's 'thing' to attend luxurious events. He actually frowned on those type of people. He's blue collar. Liv is use of white collar men with a flare for romance. He never does anything Liv wants to do and that's their problem. Brian is finally catching on and that's why he's making big plans to apologize. He's planning a romantic rendezvous up to her standards and hoping for a full day of make up sex.

...

Liv sits in the chair trying desperately not to pee her pants again. She can't believe what Lewis is doing now. That poor woman. That poor man. She tries to lick the tape off of her mouth to scream for help but to no avail. She tries to get the chair to fall to the floor but to no avail. She has to do something.

Lewis is raping Mrs. Mayer on top of her husband's dead body. What could be more satanic? More demonic? At some point, the older woman stops resisting. She had given up. He's been raping and torturing her for little over three hours and now she's numb. Liv tries to keep her eyes open. He's raping Mrs. Mayer but psychologically raping her and there was nothing she could do about it. Her fingernails continue to paw at the arm of the chair. Her muscles ached. Everything aches. Everything burns.

Liv's eyes focuses on the older man who, to her, appears unconscious. Then she notices the stiffness of Jim Mayer's body. His rigor mortis is just beginning to kick in... _He's dead._

Lewis climaxes again, pulls out of Mrs. Mayer, hops off the bed, and approaches Liv. He ejaculates into his own hands and Liv turns her head away. He fiercely rips the duct tape off of her mouth. She stares at him with hate. He smiles, "what.. you're not into me shooting my load in your face and hair?"

Liv rolls her eyes, "you twisted son of a bitch..." Her voice is staggering but more confident. Lewis doesn't react. He forces her mouth open and makes her swallow his semen. She gags, struggles and squirms. Liv tries coughing up the stale and salty taste. It sits horribly on her tongue. However, since the tape is off, Liv uses the opportunity. She yells for help but stops when Lewis grabs her gun from the nightstand.

"How does it taste?" Lewis points the gun between her legs. He plays between her legs with her own gun but, while gagging, Liv is not resisting. She feels that resisting is pointless in a no win situation. "How does it feel?"

"Go to hell.." She coughs, trying to rid the taste of semen out of her mouth.

"Not without you baby." He pushes the gun deeper between her legs, causing her to cry out in pain. "Now? It's your turn to get some Captain Billy." He places the gun on Liv's lap.

Ignoring him, Liv focuses on the dead man, "what did you do?" Spitting, she tries hard to get that taste out. "Thought you didn't killed your victims, Lewis."

"Guess things happen.. Beyond my control," he answers.

"Like those other people you killed or should I say left for dead?"

"Listen baby, I always walk away with a clear conscience. That's what keeps me going" He sneers.

"You have to make yourself believe that you're not a murderer.. And that's what keeps you going?" _Are you kidding me? _Liv can't believe Lewis's logic but isn't surprise. He wasn't a murderer, he was worst than a murderer. A murderer leaves his victims dead, knowing the nightmare they have caused their victims died as well. Lewis leaves his victims alive, knowing that the nightmare he's caused his victims will haunt them for the rest of their lives.

"That's what keeps me going. That's right." He smiles proudly.

"How's that working for you?"

"Great. Really really great because, and pay attention detective, it's all beyond my control..."

"Beyond your control, really Billy?" Liv's rage begins to unravel.

"More like bad timing... We'll be long gone before his body's discovered." Lewis grabs the gun off of Liv's lap.

Liv looks into his eyes deeply. Lewis reads her face and it wipes the smirk off of his face. He appeared intimated and turned off. "Ya know I warned your lawyer about the kind of monster you are.. Alice Parker called you a beast... Why would you come to your lawyer's parents house? Why would you come here? .. She helped you get off, she helped with the mistrial, you're free because of her and you what? You pay her back by being here, torturing her mother. Killing her father?" Liv shakes her head. "Wh-Where is she? What did you to her? .. Did you kill her?"

Lewis sits on the bed next to Liv's chair, in a close proximity. "Oh my lawyer? Vanessa? ... You're right I guess she should have listen to you.. Taken your advice? .. But man she was too easy." His smirk returns. "I'm a very bad man detective.. A bad bad man."

Liv disagrees, "no."

Lewis is curious, "no?"

"You're the very definition of heartless evil.. But you're a coward. You rape and torture women. Beat them.. For your own derange pleasure? ... You know from what I've seen? A man who abuses women are called cowards. I mean? Would you ever go against a man Billy? .. My guess is no." Liv raises her eyebrow. Lewis smiles as Benson talks. He knows that Liv's words can potentially effect him and bruise his ego. Maybe he's denying it now but Lewis isn't blinded by his own faults. Even a sadistic psychopath can show insecurity. "You're powerless, Lewis. In your own world. You're powerless. And that's your biggest problem, right? ... And beating women helps with that problem, doesn't it?"

Lewis rolls his eyes. He's irate but tries not to let Benson know that her words are cutting, "you don't know me baby.." He shakes his head.

"Ya see I think I do. Know you... You're just another narcissistic sociopath who runs around telling himself that you're God. That no one is better than you. That you're life is meaningful.. News flash, Lewis.." She leans her body as close to him as she could despite the restraints. She can read his facial expression. The same facial expression that she's seen on other rapist who was ready to explode. _ I got him_. "No one loves you. No one would care if you died." She licks her dry lips.

"Keep talking sweetheart. Keep talking. Turns me on. More you talk more I get off... And Mrs. Mayer here will get more of what's coming to her and you don't like that do you? No. No because you have to protect and serve just like I have to rape and torture and that's why we would make the perfect couple right I mean me Tarzan you Jane," he says in one breath. He breathes then smiles, "you think I care if I die alone?" He leans in closer. Their face is almost touching. "I think _you're_ worried about dying alone though? Because you will. I would stay with you but after I kill you, it's likely that I'll be long gone.. On to the next."

"You won't make it another day as a free man."

"Right because.. And what was it? .. Oh your team will rain down on me.. Sure they will.." He gets up and walks to the mirror on the dresser, a few feet away. "News flash for you, detective." He slowly turns in her direction with a tormented smile, "I never get caught and I don't ever plan to.."

In a sudden moment, Lewis rushingly walks towards the bed. He grabs the vodka, pushes the older woman off her dead husband and onto the floor. He kneels to her body and pours a good amount of vodka down her throat.

Next, he rises up and does the same to Liv. She resists. He manages to pour it in her eyes and nose. She chokes. He grabs a few of Mrs. Mayer's pills and reads the prescriptions. He stops when he notices one of the labels. Xanbars. He then pops two in his mouth. He covers Liv's nose with one hand. In the other hand, he breaks the pills in half.

Unable to breathe for minutes, Liv's mouth pops open for air. He then begins forcing two bars down Liv's throat. Finally, he nearly pours the entire bottle of vodka down her throat. Liv begins wheezing. She felt as if she was dying. Her last gasp of air was loud enough to awaken the dead. Her eyes rolls back. Her body trembles. She begins choking and throwing up the alcohol. Her mouth foams up and when it's all over? Liv escapes into dreamland once more...

**To Be Continued...**


	19. Chapter 19 - Beautiful Blazing Nightmare

******Chapter Nineteen - Beautiful Blazing Nightmare**

**A recurring dream is a dream which is experienced repeatedly over a long period. These dreams can be pleasant or nightmares and can be unique to the person and their experiences. There is evidence that recurring dreams can be a symptom to help diagnose some psychological disorders. (Wikipedia) **

_It was a crisp and welcoming cold kind of night. New York City was so alluring, so breath taking during the holidays. Central Park lit up like a Christmas Tree. Christmas decorations silently cheered as the citizens, visitors, and/or tourist admired its Yuletide gay. The spirit of Christmas was a profound feeling. It could mold a dark heart into a joyful heart. Families reuniting, couples hand and hand, and small children marking this day as one of the best days of their lives. _

_Snow falling heavenly from the sky. A white Christmas. Strangers holding comfortable and casual conversations. A group of women and men singing carols. The homeless being treated with equal respect as they honorably accept food and warm tea._

_Eight year old Olivia Benson grabs onto her mother's boyfriends, Sam, hand. She gazes up at the sparkling lights. Her big brown eyes sparkles at the purity and the wonderment of it all... The charmingly handsome man stoops next to little Benson, "What do you think Livvie?" Sam reads the fascinated expression on her face. He smiles at her then makes a funny face. Her little giggles bring joy to his ears._

_Still giggling, she accidentally gazes to the left where her mother stands, drinking from a flask. __Sam notices the little girl's sudden mood change. He looks up at Serena and sighs. Placing his focus back on little Liv, he gently squeezes her little nose. She wriggles her nose in the cutest way. He lifts her up into the air so she could get a better look at the beautiful decorations. She proudly sits on his neck while her mother looks upon them with jealousy. Little Olivia holds her breath then closes her eyes shut. _

_For a moment, she feels the innocence of a child. A feeling that could last forever. She tries to exhale but some sort of force isn't allowing her to breathe. She begins to kick and hit a rigid Sam. Serena starts yelling at her while the people in the park begin bursting into flames. The grass on the ground turns into flames. People run wildly. It becomes chaotic._

_She hears screaming. Terrifying screams. She holds onto Sam's head tightly. Her fingers press deeply into his eyes. He stands there like a statue. She turns to Serena who bursts into flames._ "No, no wait this is wrong", a voice from beyond yells out. _Eight year old Olivia hears that anonymous voice. A familiar voice from an unknown place. A dream narrator. _

_Young Benson watches as her mother burns. Unable to help. She relies on that familiar voice. A voice like hers, except, decades older_. "No no wait.. she's not her .. this is _my_ dream-I? ... what do I do? .. this isn't suppose to happen.."

Somewhere in the darkness of dreamland, the narrator (detective Olivia Benson) panics. She wants to wake up. Why can't she control her own dreams? She's had this dream many times but this was never the ending.

_As the little girl watches in horror, she screams for the man to run. Run! She screams for him to out her down. She hits him in the face. Is he asleep? Wake up! Suddenly, she gets her wish. Little Liv falls hard on the burning ground. She feels the fire. She's holding onto something but forces won't allow her to look down at her hands. The ground turns into a lake of fire. She looks up at Sam and notices he's headless. When she's finally able to look at whatever she's holding, everything goes black. _

**To Be Continued...**


	20. Chapter 20 - Psychological Rape

**Chapter Twenty - Psychological Rape**

***Trigger Warning. This chapter has a very graphic description of rape. Also, graphic language.**

Liv awakens to petite hands pressing into her lap. Her ears sting to the sound of shrieking cries. There is something rocking Liv's body back and forth. She feels someone's warm breath breathing into her face. "Our-father, wh-which art... God! Our fa- in heaven, give.. Give us this day our.. Ow! Please, please.. Our daily bread.. Just stop please." Liv listens as Mrs. Mayer struggles to pray and realizes that the warm breath belongs to the older woman.

Mrs. Mayer's head is hitting Liv's head, back and forth. She widens her eyes to find the older woman bent over... Lewis is raping Mrs. Mayer from behind. Liv notices that Lewis's strong grip around Mrs. Mayer's waist is causing instant bruises. She can even see his fingerprints as he moves back and forth, back and forth. The older woman notices that Liv is awake. She cries for Liv to help her as Lewis continues to drive his penis into her anus. Liv wants to say something to her but she realizes that Lewis must have taped her mouth again. Every part of Liv dies. Not only could she not save the poor woman, she also couldn't respond to her cries.

Lewis notices that Liv is awake. "Oh hey detective," he says during moans. "I," Lewis thrusts into Mrs. Mayer with all his strength. "Wanted you to," harder thrust. "See," a more violent thrust. "How you made me brutalize this lady.. Told you to watch... Never pegged you as the kinda cop who turns their back on their victims...Look at all those burns huh?"

Liv's silence is incredulity. Tears swell in her eyes. There was nothing she could do.

_**Earlier**, while Liv was out, Lewis dragged Mrs. Mayer to Liv's lifeless body. The older woman's body fell on Liv. Lewis taped Benson's mouth then began to sodomize Mrs. Mayer for nearly two hours. He needed Liv to pay for disobeying him and Mrs. Mayer caught the punishment..._

Two hours. Lewis screams for Liv to keep watching or else. Liv looks into Mrs. Mayer's dead eyes. The older woman finds comfort in Liv's eyes. Comfort in knowing that she isn't alone in this. Nevertheless, Liv feels every raw emotion, every ache of pain that the older woman is enduring. The sound of Lewis's balls slapping harshly against Mrs. Mayer's bare butt, the heavy breathing and moaning, and the lingering taste of semen floats Benson out of reality. She feels as if she's no longer in the room. She's on the outside looking in, and when she snaps back into reality, a rush of malice towards Lewis overwhelms the detective.

Benson begins pawing at the chair's arm. Every thrust inside Mrs. Mayer makes Liv's pawing more violently. The pawing? It's the one thing that she can control.

"Please please help me." Mrs. Mayer whispers to Liv in a weaken tone. Liv's numbing feet stumps the floor.

"Will you, will you pray with me.. Just just pr-PRAY!" Lewis yanks the woman's hair, pulling her back and buttocks against his naked anterior.

Liv tries to tilt the chair over.

"He's he going to kill... Kill us. Is. Isn't. He?"

Liv breaks one of her nails as she paws at the chair's arm.

"I wan-I want [to] die. Just. Just kill me.. Please, please please please please." Mrs. Mayer closes her eyes and tears stream down her face. Lewis starts to penetrate the older woman in a less abrasive way. She opens her eyes.

Liv's winces in pain as she notices that she's torn off one of her nails. Lewis bends the older woman back in the same position. Her eyes meet Liv's eyes again. Suddenly, Benson feels faint. Her body becomes light as a feather. As a retired nurse, Mrs. Mayer recognizes Liv's behavior. Panting, short breaths, sweating, red colored face.. Liv is overwhelmed. She passes out.

Lewis begins to climax. This time, he ejaculates inside of Mrs. Mayer's anus. When he pulls out, the older lady goes limp and falls onto the floor.

Quickly, Lewis hangs Mrs. Mayer in the bedroom closet. He drags Mr. Mayer into the living room. He goes into the kitchen to grab a wet rag. He heads back to the body and wipes the blood off of the older man's face. He finds a tennis ball underneath the sofa and shoves it into Jim Mayer's mouth. He grabs the tape from the bedroom and tapes Jim's mouth. He doesn't want the tennis ball to fall out. Heading outside, he grabs his black bag and the keys to the Mayer's vehicle. He turns the car on and is happy to see the gas tank on full.

Lewis makes his way to the bedroom and grabs Liv. He carries her out the house, tosses her into the back seat, and cuffs her to the door. Getting into the car, Lewis watches for witnesses and finds no one. He starts the engine and drive off.

**To Be Continued...**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Authors Note**_

_Hey guys! Happy Thanksgiving! Will be up updating the next chapter between tonight and the morning... Hope you all had a wonderful day & thank you so much for reading :)_

_X_

_SVUFictionalWriter _


	22. Chapter 22 - Hardware Stores (Olivia)

**Chapter 22 - Hardware Stores (Olivia)**

The striking pain is like an alarm clock for Olivia's body. The unendurable pain hits her relentlessly before she regains full consciousness. It travels from her head to her toes. She pries her eyes open. Her entire frame feels as if it was hit by a big truck. She feels the blood pulsating through the vessels in her temples. Throbbing.

The weight of Benson's body is as light as a feather. If a swift of wind were to pass by her, Liv would be swept away. She sat still on the floor of the back seat, in the SUV, handcuff to the door handle. She sits still and yet, her entire world is spinning.

Waves of dizziness, wooziness, and intense exhaustion continues to add more layers to Liv's physical torment. The back of her throat prickles and burns for water, saliva, anything. Liv shuts her eyes to prevent any tears. How long will this last until she comes to her final breaking point? How much more of this could she take? She's beginning to believe that the taste of Lewis's semen may never escape from her mouth. The smell of his body odor. The smell of sweaty and musty sex air in Mayer's bedroom? She still smells everything. Burnt flesh. Cigarettes. The visual torture of him raping Liz Mayer. The snapshots inside of her mind that consists of; Lewis beating her, burning her, touching her.. _everywhere_, and, the pubic hair along with his penis... _How much more of this can I take?_

Closing her eyes tighter, Liv tries desperately to put those thoughts out of her mind. Sticks and stones. Oh,but how the stones cause insufferable agony.

Everything hurts. It hurts to breathe. It hurts to move. It hurts to sit still.

The only part of her body that doesn't feel pain is her right arm. Her right arm is completely numb. Lewis must have cuffed her hand to the SUV's door before leaving the Mayer home. _So he cuffs me while I'm out. He moves me around easier while I'm out. He? ... He burns me, he cuts me while I'm out then he what? He repeats this cycle when I'm awake? .. Lewis is a tyrannical sadist he counts on his vics to submit to his advances, his? His power. He thrives on the humiliation.. That's the only way a psychotic bastard like him can get off so? Why is he doing these things to me while I'm out? .. Why would he-he bite me while I was out and not awake? _

Liv's confusing thoughts were getting the best of her. Yes, her team profiled Lewis based on his earlier and recent crimes. They all agreed that the beast was one of the worst sexual predators to come there way. However, they none could predict the personal horror they would have to face days after Wednesday night. The unforeseen chain of events that took place inside of Liv's apartment. Not Amaro, not Rollins, not Fin.. Not Munch or Cragen.. And not even Liv.

Sitting on the floor of the SUV, she feels as if she's sitting on a rock. The numbness of her buttocks had succumb to intolerable agony. She tries to move her legs but it's too sore. Her eyes wanders aimlessly. She takes a very careful and very deep breath, not wanting to cause more pain to her lungs and chest. For a moment, Liv sits motionless, trying to gather her thoughts. Trying to cope as best she could with the damning pain. _What time was it? _She strains to lift her stiff neck, hoping to get a peek of the sky. It was dark. Still night? Early morning?

Quiet. It is too quiet. Liv wonders how long she's been out. She wonders if she's ahead of time. Was it the same day, week, or month? The only thing her brain is currently providing is pain. She suddenly realizes that she's alone. Where was Lewis? The SUV wasn't moving. What was going on?

**To Be Continued...**


	23. Chapter 23 - Hardware Stores (Lewis)

**Chapter 23 - Hardware Stores (Lewis) **

"Olivia Benson.. Just me and you.. Detective Benson I win you lose.. I'll take my knife carve you in two... But not before we do the do..." The melodies escape creepily from Lewis's mouth. He continues to repeat his little cheerful song as he walks slowly towards a hardware store.

_An hour earlier..._

After leaving the Mayer home, Lewis drove around, stopping to stores for all kinds of torturous items. He invested in more alcohol and cigarettes. He even drove to shady neighborhoods for more meth and more downers. No matter where he stopped, Lewis was sure to cover his tracks.

_The Hardware Store_

Barry Gibbs was a small business owner who lived in Yaphank, New York all his life. He married his high school sweetheart and together they produced two handsome sons. Barry started out as a wood shop teacher then maneuvered to the construction field. Eventually, Barry opened his own hardware store in Yaphank.

_Tonight_, as Barry prepares to close, he notices a customer approaching, straddling. This always happened. A customer, or two, always showed up around the last few minutes. It never really irritated Barry because he welcomed in the business, but it annoyed the hell out of his younger son Enrico. Enrico worked as a stock boy for his father, just as his older brother did before leaving for college.

"Hey man... You mind if I look around for a few seconds.. It'll only take a minute I promise... My wife's in the car out back and she would kill me if I didn't come back with the right camping gear." Barry looks the man square in the eyes and spots the man's desperation. "Sure.. Just a few minutes ok?" Barry ushers the guy inside the store.

_Present time..._

Lewis's last stop has him rather nervous. The hardware store had visibly no customers inside but the neighboring building is crowded with people. It's a non-denominated church that appears to be celebrating a wedding. When he drove up to the buildings, he saw a lot of cars and people standing outside. He decided to park the SUV in the back of the building. Luckily for Lewis, there was no one else back there.

Lewis is walking towards the store in a rather slow motion. He spots the owner looking out of the glass door. Liv's gun, her credit card, and her badge sits inside of his pockets. Lewis finally makes it to the door, seemingly out of breath.

"Hey man... You mind if I look around for a few seconds.. It'll only take a minute I promise... My wife's in the car out back and she would kill me if I didn't come back with the right camping gear." The owner looks Lewis square in the eyes and notices his desperation. "Sure.. Just a few minutes ok?" The owner ushers Lewis inside the store.

"I'm Barry, this is my son Rico.. If there's anything you need help with please.. We'll be happy to help you.." Barry comments.

Lewis smiles at both guys. They stand near the register for a few seconds more. Lewis gazes at the many appliances from afar, Barry reads the irritation on Rico's face, and Rico scatters in the back of the store.

Lewis notices Rico's aggravation as the boy disappears into the back. "Thanks.. But like I said.. I just need a few things. Won't take long.." Lewis grabs a basket and begins strolling down almost every aisle. Barry heads back behind the register. While shopping, Lewis grabs a rope, a hand held blow torch, a wire, and tarp.

Lewis takes more than a minute while shopping, and when he has gotten all that he needs, he lingers. He lurks the store searching for Rico. There is something about the boy that angers Lewis. The fact that the kid showed him unfair customer service by refusing to smile or give him courtesy. The fact that Lewis needs to feel like the most empowered being in the room. Those facts? Lewis's rage builds up slowly and erupts when he finds Rico sitting by the employee bathroom.

"Hey you can't be back here.. Get lost!" The sixteen year old boy stands to his feet getting ready to block Lewis's entrance.

"Oh. I wasn't trying to stir up any trouble kid.. Just gotta take a wiz ya know?" Lewis smiles in the cruelest way as the boy looks down in horror at Lewis's pockets. _Clinging to Liv's gun._

"What are you doing?" Enrico's eyes widen with fear as he tries to pry his eyes away from Lewis's pants pocket. _Clinging to Liv's gun. _

"It belongs to my wife.. She's an NYPD detective. Pledge to protect and serve? Me?" Lewis moves closer to the kid's face, almost touching. "Not so much.." He grabs the kid's face and throws him against the wall.

"Relax!" The kid tells before Lewis covers his mouth.

"Look like you've messed with the wrong customer tonight. DUDE... Wanna apologize to me now?" Lewis tosses the kid to the floor, then, he presses the gun against Rico's temple.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry." The boy cries.

Lewis eyes sparkles. "Get up."

The boy slowly rises on Lewis's commands. He has his hands up as Lewis continues to point the gun at him. "Man what? What do you want please don't shoot me please?" Tears burst from Enrico's eyes as he follows Lewis into the bathroom.

"Now take off your clothes." Lewis watches the kid reluctantly take off his shirt and jeans. "Lose the boxers too." The boy complies, shaking.

"Please don't make me don't hurt me.." Rico's eyes are focused on the door, praying his father would come to his rescue.

"See how fast I could ruin you?" Lewis puts the gun back into his pocket. "Put on your clothes you fucking faggot." Lewis throws the boy's shirt harshly into the boys chest. The kid scrambles to put his clothes back on. "You tell your father, you tell anyone about this?" He grabs the kid's neck, "I'll kill you, your entire family, and I promise you I'll find you." Lewis smiles, "ok?"

"I won't. I won't say anything I swear." Rico's face is flush red and his cries are so small.

Lewis lets the kid go and watches lustfully as the kid adjusts himself. Barry walks in on them and asks what's going on. Lewis replies, "I had to take a leak and your boy here said it would be cool if I used this bathroom." Barry seems to buy it, not ignoring but missing his son's saddened face. Lewis says he's ready to check out and follows Rico and Barry out of the back.

Barry rings Lewis up and Rico disappears into the back once more. "This be all?" Barry asks patiently.

Lewis agrees.

"It's gonna be forty-seven, eighty-two...type of payment?"

"Uh? Visa. It's my wife's card, is that ok?"

"Sure. Terminals down anyway. Go ahead and charge it."

Lewis slides the card into the machine. "It's all bent out of shape."

Barry notes that the card is declining on his register. "It's declining. But? Why don't you let me try to scan it up here.."

Lewis hands the card to Barry and after one scan, the card is approved. "Looks like you have the magic touch".

Barry bags Lewis's items and sends him on his way.

Lewis makes it to the SUV without being seen by any church goers or anyone else. He opens the back door of the automobile where he finds Liv up and sort of alert. "Hey, I'm back."

**To Be Continued...**


	24. Chapter 24 - I'll Do Ya Cold

**Chapter 24 - I'll Do Ya Cold**

**This chapter is almost a repeat of the car scene in "Surrender Benson" but not exact. The only difference is the you get to get inside of both Lewis and Liv's head. Also, it's kind of in another point of view so, at the same time, it is new. I do not own the dialogues. Thank you for reading!**

"Hey I'm back.. I got some supplies.."

"What are you resting?"

"Upsy daisy.. That a girl.."

"There you go.. Ok arms behind your back.. There you go".

"Ok.. Man.. I love hardware stores... I got a tarp, some rope.."

"Uh?"

"Some extra duct tape..."

"Some surprises for later and some drinks."

"How does that sound? Huh?"

"If I take the tape off. You'll be a good girl?"

Liv watches as Lewis's mouth move. What is he saying? There isn't any sounds she's able to make out. She feels invisible. Although Lewis is making physical contact, like lifting her up or sitting closely to her, Liv doesn't notice. She feels only pain and maybe that's why she isn't feeling (or realizing) anything else. Unaware of reality. She isn't there emotionally, or psychologically, but worst of all? She isn't there physically. Unable to concept anything. Unable to feel or talk. Unable to hear. Has she gone deaf? Why can't she hear?

She can see him, however. She wishes she can't but she can. His evil eyes. He's asking her something, that much she knows. "Mmhmm," is the only thing she can use as a way to respond to whatever question Lewis may or may not be asking. Nevertheless, even 'mmhmm' comes out inaudibly. She continues to watch Lewis's mouth move.

"Yeah? Okay, okay." Lewis rips the tape off of Liv's mouth. "There you go?"

"You thirsty sweetheart? Yeah?"

"Here you go.."

The bottle of vodka Lewis pulls out churns Liv's stomach. She shakes her head hysterically. _No more. Please_. "Oh no no no.. Hey, hey. You don't get to say no anymore... Okay?" Lewis grabs her chin while preparing to pour the vodka down her throat. "Alright you have some vodka and I'll give you some water." When Lewis takes out the water, her brain sends signals all over her body. Signals of relief, excitement, pain, heartbreak, hope, depression, denial, reality, anger, and strength. In other words, Pandora's box opens. But only for a fraction of a minute does the box open. She makes the mistake of looking into his hellish eyes. Lewis's sadistic staring shuts the box up tightly. Liv becomes numb. Lewis is slowly getting into her head and it's breaking the fearless detective bit by bit.

"Okay?" Lewis pours the vodka down her throat and she begins to choke and spit. Her body is beginning to reject any thing toxic. "That's it, suck it down suck it down." Lewis voice is mute to her, but she tries to intake some alcohol. Liv is not sure what he's going to do with the water. However, if drinking the alcohol helps her to taste even a sip of water then she will give it her all. Her thirst may be the death of her before Lewis can even try to take her life.

"Yeah that's it. Swallow." Lewis grips her chin tighter with each second that passes. Liv continues to struggle and spit and choke. She gasp as he "shh's" her and comments on the pills giving her dry mouth. Liv begins to hear again. His voice cuts into her deeply. It's as if she has had water in her ears and Lewis's voice pops her hearing back into play.

"Wa-Water." The sound of her own soft and fragile pitched voice soothes Olivia.

"I know, I promised.. I'm a man of my word. Like when I told you about that lady?" Lewis opens the bottle of water and prepares to share some with Benson. She anticipates. She tries to ignore his voice. It's disgusting. Everything about Lewis is disgusting to the beautiful detective. "And I told you what I was gonna do to her right? I told her everything. And then I did everything I said didn't I? Huh?"

_Here's what I know, I know you're sick son of a bitch, and my only wish is to break your fucking face. How's that?_ Her mind unleashes what she really wishes to tell Lewis, but she needs to survive. If being submissive helps then she needs to be that way until she's strong enough to fight him physically. "Didn't I?" Lewis's loud pitch, almost a yell, brings Liv back. Back in the SUV and out of her own revengeful thoughts. "Yeah," Lewis drags on.

When the water hits her tongue, Liv feels unimaginable bliss. She feels it flowing smoothly down her throat and for a moment, she's in her own paradise. However, nothing good ever lasts, "there you go, okay that's enough." He only allows her a sip of water but Liv wants and needs more. She decides to be obedient, to be smarter, in order to fool Lewis into giving her more water. He's given her more water before and she's hopeful he will now. "I think we're gonna find it soon," Lewis says softly. If she partakes in a conversation with the beast then he may feel as if she's losing. She needs him to believe that she's losing, and that he has taken away her strength and power. "Find what," Liv asks in breathy pitch. "Some place special," the beast crudely replies.

To make matters worst, Lewis pours the rest of the water on the ground. Liv's heart breaks. He inhumanly puts the empty water bottle inside Benson's shirt. He places the tape back on her mouth. Looking at her, Lewis envisions her naked. If he could, he would take her right there. Too many witnesses. He opens his mouth and devours Liv. Kissing her, licking her. Liv grunts. _Just stop. Just stop._

He stops kissing her to grab her chin.. "One move.. Lights out.. I'll do you cold." For the first time ever, Liv felt her death coming. She's petrified. She's petrified.

**To Be Continued...**


	25. Chapter 25 - Some Place Special

**Chapter 25 - Some Place Special**

"Ya know I thought you were smarter than that."

Lewis drives the SUV into the night. After leaving the hardware store, Lewis became extremely chatty. He repeatedly glances into the rear view mirror to peek at Liv, who's slouched over in the back seat. There's a crack in the back window that breathes air into her lifeless form. Lewis finds Liv's company exciting. He gets to boast and he gets to self indulge like a true narcissist. She's his audience. But is Liv really listening? In her world, his words go in one ear and out the other. Olivia Benson isn't his audience. Olivia Benson isn't even in that SUV with him. Where was she?

* * *

_The Summer Of 1982_

_"Livvie? I promise my nails are totally dry this time. Come on, I won't drop the ball again.. Please? .. Throw the ball. Here pass it, quick quick." _

_"How about you play the cheerleader this time Harp," fourteen year old Olivia Benson yells out as she dribbles a basketball down a school court. __Almost at the free throw line, Liv feels someone smash into her, knocking the ball out of her hands. _

_The school gym had that old summer school scent a lot of students dread. School doors should never be open in the summertime. To be fair, the building was close to empty. With the exception of the student loving janitor, there were also four wide eyed high school freshman's in the building. Olivia Benson, the tough yet beautiful tom boy. Harper Richmond, Liv's best friend for two years. The exact opposite. Harper was a boy-crazy, make-up wearing, perky-cheering, spoil and rich daddy's girl. She often insulted Liv's boyish ways and Liv often insulted Harper's vanity. They were like night and day but that's what made them such great friends. Then there was the other two freshman's. The guys. Jasper Bush and Rhys Stoma. Jasper was Rhys's shadow, his Shepard. Rhys was a new student and Liv took him under her wing. They had so much in common and became fast friends. The two of them were glued to one another the entire school year._

_Liv tries to get up after Jasper tackled her to the floor. She looks up to find Rhys holding out his helping hands. "Thanks," Liv replies with a smile before being lift to her feet. "Looks like you beat us again Benson,"'Rhys replies. His chestnut colored eyes were beautiful. Liv loved his eyes the most. Before meeting the guys to the gym, Liv admitted something to Harper. She wanted Rhys to be her first kiss. He was so sweet. His olive skin was perfectly clear, unlike Jasper. "Hey! You need to focus on the game instead of focusing on Rhys." Jasper always teased Liv._

_Liv knew Jasper had a crush on her but he was Harper's boyfriend._

_The foursome decided to end their daily 'boys against girls' basketball game after Liv's foul. The score was forty-two to thirty-one and the girls were slaying the boys. Harper never made any points, unless shooting the ball in the wrong goal counts. Liv always scored the most points. She could beat all three of them with her eyes close._

_"Hey guys we're still going to Coney Island tonight," Liv asks._

* * *

Lewis calmly drives on a deserted road. "I really thought that you were smarter than that. Letting your guard down like that. Who knew how easy it would be to just take you." Lewis chuckles. "You're a cop. You hear something amiss in your place and you don't draw your gun? Pathetic.. Bet you didn't even know I would be there." He smirks. "That's what you get for thinking I'm some fucking idiot.. No baby I'm no idiot. I'm Harry fucking Houdini."

He sneezes. "Excuse me. My daddy always told me that sneezing after saying something means that, that something you said was the truth.. My daddy was the best man I knew. Died when I was 21. What a shame.. The old man had too many women in his life.. Fucking cunts. All you do is destroy.. And you don't give a shit in the process. Ya know if we didn't need to fuck you you bitches would be useless... I'm the hitler of the female race." Liv grunts and Lewis turns his head to look at her for a minute.

"What you got something to say?" He turns his head back to the road. "Yeah well, that's why your mouth is taped shut.. You whores talk way too much. Sorry. Ya know I gotta stop calling women these awful names. My mama raised me better than that. She told me I oughta treat a woman like I want someone to treat her." He chuckles. "If only she knew how I wanted her to be treated... My mother was a lying-cheating-good for nothing who slept with anyone she could to get a hit.. I used to fantasize about killing her.. I thought I would rape her first. See how it felt. See how all those men felt. Man. I was only seven with those kind of fantasies." He sighs, he has to make a turn.

"I had the chance one night. She was coming home late as always and she was high as a fucking kite. I followed her into the bathroom and she was naked.. I asked her to touch her pussy and she beat the fuck out of me.. Yea.. Told my daddy bout it and he killed that bitch the next night.. I saw the entire thing." He comes across traffic and hits the stirring wheel. "Damn it. I hate traffic. Back in the south? We didn't have any traffic at this time of night. I don't miss that. I say the more people the better.. Looks like we're driving into the city.. I better back out. Won't find any abandon places there." He makes a u-turn.

"Ya know why I chose you baby? Because you had it in for me since day one. Trying to turn Vanessa against me. Warning her like that? Getting in my fucking face like you're so superior.. Just like that fucking old bitch.. No one gets to treat me like that. NO ONE!" He tries to calm down. "One time? I was staying with my uncle in Carolina. I was probably fifteen or sixteen. I don't remember... There was this old lady who lived in my uncle's apartment building. She didn't like me. Treated me like you and Alice Parker did. Like I was some criminal. She lived there with her daughter and granddaughter right. Well so.. One night when my uncle was out of town, I took his gun and I brought it over to that old woman's apartment.. They were all asleep. They always left the door unlock. Stupid thing to do right. So I get inside and I head straight to the little girls room. She saw the gun and instead of screaming she asked me, she said, 'is it morning is it time to go to school already'? Man." Lewis shakes his head, remembering.

"I ripped that little girls night gown up and popped her open.. She was sweet. I don't know how old she was. Couldn't be older than five. After I fucked her, she passed out. I told her I was the boogie man, the monster.. Till this day? I've never seen that kind of terror in anyone's eyes.. I went to that old ladies room next. I hated that bitch. I pistol whip her so bad I couldn't even recognize her face. So I turned her on her back and did her in her ass... I still can hear her squealing.. The daughter walked in on me. I was cumming at that exact time and I wasn't stopping for anything... Anyway the daughter takes my gun because I'm in a weak position. My load was all over my hands and that old bitch's ass. So she takes my gun, right, and threatens to shoot me. I play along right. Doing everything she says. She let her guard down when she got that phone in her other hand to call the cops.. I try to get the gun, but she fires it.. And this is the best part. The gun goes off right. But it backfires on her.. Brain matter all over the walls." He makes a disgusted face.

"Ya know they ruled it a suicide. That old bitch, I hit her so hard with that gun. She ended up in a coma.. Died two days later. The kid was the only living witness but man I thought about finishing her off. I intended on doing her cold but people hear gunshots and people run towards it. I had to bounce... Case is still cold to this day. The kid went mute after all of that so she was never able to give me away. Ya know I think she's still a mute..." Lewis pauses. He glances at Liv in the rest view mirror. "Are you ignoring me baby? Huh?" He stops the car in the middle of a lonely road. Liv awareness returns. "You ignoring me?" He yells, angry. Liv nods her head, no, assuring him that she's all ears. He continues to talk.

She isn't ignoring him. She's unintentionally blocking him out of her mind. Something happens to a person when they've suffered too much trauma. They go to other places. Happier places. Where was her happy place?

* * *

_The Summer Of 1982._

_The air was enticing. The wind tickled her soft olive skin. Her eyes sparkled as it beamed at all the flashing lights on Coney Island. Fifteen feet into the air and Liv had found an unfamiliar kind of bliss. A type of bliss that she had been unaware of for fourteen years. She had never been so high up. She had never been on a Ferris wheel. She wouldn't have gotten in line to ride the the thing if Rhys hadn't asked._

_She was afraid of heights but Rhys promised to be right there with here, in the sky. His smell always lingered, even when they were apart. Fresh flowers and fabric softeners. He was sitting so close to Liv. The closest they've ever been. She was too nervous too look his way. He was too determined not to look at anything else other than Liv. She wondered if he could feel the butterflies in her stomach. She wondered if he could feel the nervousness all over her body. _

_She looked down at the neighboring boot and saw Jasper and Harper locked in a kiss. She turned to Rhys, thinking that he was looking at their friends as well but to no avail. Rhys was staring at her, smiling. She nervously turned her head away. Rhys's smile turned. He had to try something. He really liked Olivia. He fell in love with her the first day he met her at school. She was more different than any other girl he knew. Her beauty amazed Rhys. Everything about Livvie amazed Rhys. What he liked most was her heart. She had an untamed heart of gold. She was his girl, and he had to make it official._

_Without warning, Rhys gently grabs Liv's hand. Her entire body shook with butterflies. She turned to him and smiled. He smiled back. _

* * *

Lewis continues to share his horrible stories. "I never think about what would happen if I got caught right. I never think about that. You only live once right? Yolo right? Hey? That old lady? Vanessa's mom? Man. That lady was tight. Thought she would break my dick... Couldn't get in there so easy." Lewis lets out an evil laugh. "Not like her daughter.. No walls. You could fit your entire head in there."

Over the next two hours, Lewis drives through quiet neighborhoods, restricted areas, and abandoned beach homes in Long Island. At times, he would even get out the car when he saw no cars around. When he saw cars or any signs of human life form, Lewis kept moving along. Every place they found, however, he had an old story to tell.

**To Be Continued...**


	26. Chapter 26 - Ain't We Got Fun

**Chapter 26 - Ain't We Got Fun**

_Summer of 1982._

_"What I say? Huh? Did I tell you you would love the Ferris wheel?" Rhys strolls down the Coney Island beach holding Liv's hand._

_"Ok, ok. Geez. You were right," Liv replies while laughing._

_It was getting late. Jasper and Harper had already taken a cab home but Rhys and Liv decided to stay longer. It was dangerous for two teenagers to walk around New York after ten. New York was still trying to get over one of the worst serial killers in history. Five years ago, a maniac went around the city shooting up young couples in their cars at night. 'The Son of Sam aka David Berkowitz. _

_Rhys's parents were both surgeons at a very busy hospital. They fired his nanny before moving to the city. His parents felt that he was old enough to watch himself. He could stay out late anytime he wished. Liv's mom, of course, was always too drunk to even notice that she wasn't home. Besides, the beach was pretty vacant if you didn't count a few homeless people. _

_The two youngsters kept walking pass. They held a short conversation about Harper and Jasper's relationship then slipped into that awkward silence young lovers sometimes retreat to... Liv wanted desperately to say something to Rhys. She wanted him to know that she had a huge crush. She just couldn't say the words._

_"So why are your hands so soft," Rhys asked, finally breaking the silence._

_"My hands aren't soft.. I play ball. Ball player's hands aren't meant to be soft." Liv adds._

_"But you're a girl.."_

_"A girl who can kick your ass.."_

_Laughter spills from his mouth. Rhys replies, "I let you win, I always let you win."_

_"Sure you do," Liv says under a burst of laughter._

_"Seriously. Just ask Jasp."_

_"Jasper is a spaz."_

_"I agree." Rhys stopped walking._

_"What are you tired?" Liv said as she stood next to Rhys._

_"I was just thinking about something."_

_"What about?" She reads Rhys's face. He wasn't smiling. He was serious._

_"About you and me," Rhys confirms and Liv finds herself blushing. She was speechless. She couldn't stop staring at his chestnut eyes and dreamy dimples. Rhys held his stare, waiting for Liv to reply. Then all of a sudden, a homeless man approaches them._

* * *

Late Spring of 2013.

"You still woozy detective?" Lewis opens the back door to the SUV. He takes a moment to glance at the empty beach house, as he stands on the owner's property. It doesn't appear to be in any use. "Looks like we've found it," Lewis confesses as he exhales. Stretching his body, Lewis watches Liv sit in the seat like a mannequin. "Gave you too much pills, right?" He unzips his jeans and begins pissing on the ground. "That's ok.. You'll live." He finishes quickly and zips his jeans back up, "for now at least."

"My guess is? You won't be running away right now.." Lewis takes the tarp from the bag and begins unfolding it, "I'm gonna go inside and check it out but I can't trust that you won't do anything foolish." He pulls Liv from the seat and slides her onto the floor. Putting the tarp on the side, he grabs the duct tape.

He climbs into the back seat and tape up Liv's feet. He steps out the SUV to tighten up the cuffs on her hands. He purposely hurts her in the process but Liv gives no reaction. He's beginning to think that she's dead. He checks her pulse, "you in some kinda trance, detective?" She blinks her eyes and tears fall.

Lewis throws the tarp over her body, covering her from head to toe. "Guess you gotta breathe right," he says while moving the tarp away from her face. "I'll be right back." Lewis slams the door then walks off. Liv continues to live in her nostalgic solace..

* * *

_Summer of 1982._

_"Hey buzz off, would ya." Rhys stands in front of Liv to protect her as the homeless man continues to walk closer towards them. "I mean it man," Rhys yells. The homeless man appeared drunk and the kids noticed the flask in his hand. Seconds passed and the homeless man backed down, but not before telling them to go home. Not before telling them about the dangers of the city after dark. When he was out of sight, Liv and Rhys laughed him off._

_"Whatta spaz right," Liv said nervously._

_Rhys takes her hands and looks her right in the eyes. She's about to turn away when Rhys says, "no no no, I want you to see me." He clears his throat. "I mean really see me Livvie."_

_"I see you. I just? I'm uh, im a little.. Kinda nervous." Her smile fades._

_"I can dig it but you don't need to be nervous with me. I kinda wanna ask you something." Rhys_ _lets out a nervous sigh._

_"Ok. Sure." She anticipates more in that moment than she had in her entire life._

* * *

Lewis returns ten minutes later. He says nothing. He drives off the property, speeding. As he drives back onto the highway, he pops open a cane of his favorite. _5Krazy_. Lewis guzzles that down in, little over, thirty seconds. A belch expels from his mouth. The buzz came quickly and he continues on with his narcissistic rantings.

"I ever told you about my dad's second wife?" Lewis begins to describe how his dad would rape his wife's teenage daughter. He mentions that he had sex with his step sister but it wasn't rape. Apparently, the girl was mentally challenged. After his father would rape her, Lewis would wait until his dad slept for his turn. He was around seventeen. Eventually, he confesses, both he and his dad did her together.

Liv isn't listening. She's still at one of the happiest places in her life. She loves being there. An escapism. There, she was oblivious to rape and other sex crimes. She didn't even know about her mother's rape yet. She was pure. She was untouched. Innocent. The world, back then, was no where near the world she lives in today.

* * *

_Summer of 1982_

_Rhys watched the wind blow through Liv's hair. She was never so beautiful. She gazed at the stars and wanted to comment on the magic. When she faced Rhys, he was about to speak, so she remained quiet._

_"My question is.. Liv?" He was hesitating._

_"Yea?" She produced the most breath taking smile._

_"Will you be my girl?" His words made her heart skip a beat. His face turned red. It was his turn to blush._

_"Rhys? .. I already am." She gave him a hug without warning. It was instinctive. She never imagine to make the first move. It was just a hug but it was a big deal. She was his girl. It was official._

_He held her tight. They didn't want to let each other go. She felt so safe. She was loved. For the longest time, the teenage girl never knew what love really felt like. It was a enthralling sensation. It was everything._

_When they finally pulled apart, their face touched. His nose bumped into her nose and they stayed that way. Paralyzed. Still. Liv had goosebumps. __Rhys rubbed his nose against Liv's nose. When she didn't pull away or object, he brushed his lips against her lips. They stared into each others eyes like they were staring into each others soul. The stare last for a few seconds. "You're so beautiful," Rhys whispered. Finally, he kissed Liv's lip softly. Both teenagers closed their eyes and took in the lasting moment. The magic moment._

* * *

"I try to keep in touch with her. After all, she was my step sister. Was it my daddy's fault my step mom shot herself cold? Probably but at least he didn't actually shoot her like he did my mom right.. Ya know I fantasize about you at Rikers.. Think I mentioned that you right? I had you bent over, tied up.. Man.. There was one fantasy I had with you and that little bouncy detective. The blonde. The two of you would suck me and then I would take turns choking you with my dick.. I'll still do that though. To you.. I'm gonna do you worst than any of my victims. You got some fuck up shit coming for you baby..."

Lewis grows tired of talking. He turns down a dirt road which leads him back on the highway. His face is weary. He grabs another cane of 5 Krazy and drinks it down. He drives for several minutes before glancing in the back seat at Liv. With the tarp in the way, he can't make out Liv's face. He wondered, is she asleep or awake? The quietness bores him.

Lewis decides to turn on the radio. He first hears a talk station discussing politics. He switches that station. The next station plays heavy metal. He scuffs then switches that station. A hip hop station is next. He bobs his head for a few seconds but eventually switches that station. Finally, he comes across an old 80's-music-only kind of station and sings along to "Just The Two Of Us" by Grover Washington Jr.

In the back seat, Liv drifts in and out of her happy place. She wants to stay there but something's pulling her back into her nightmare, her reality. Then? At the same time, another force is pushing her farther into her happy place. It was like a tug-a-war. She's being stretch mentally and all because of one thing.. _That song_. That song is the soundtrack to her nightmare and her happy place.

* * *

_Summer Of 1982_

_"Gosh I love that song.. It's so funky." Rhys took a seat on the steps of Liv's duplex building. He walked her home. The song was coming from Liv's boom box, a Christmas gift from one of her teachers. The two youngsters sat on that duplex for two hours, watching the stars and repeatedly listening to that song. They sometimes sing along, if they weren't talking._

_Liv invited Rhys inside before she went to get the boom box but he declined. She couldn't blame him. The last time he was in there, her mom gave him a drunken rendition of Marilyn Monroe's 'Happy Birthday to you.' It wasn't even his or anyone's birthday._

_"Hey. Can you uh?" Rhys hopped up and reached for Liv's hand. She looked at him with curiosity._

_"Rhys? What are you doing?" She laughed but took his hand. They both stand on their feet, inches apart. "Oh. You wanna change the record. Cool. The other side of the tape-."_

_He cut her off, "Olivia Benson. May I have this dance?" The innocence of his intention warmed her heart. She flashed a smile, he sparked a dimple._

_"You're on." She took his hand and they danced on the sidewalk for over thirty minutes. That night could have last forever._

* * *

Lewis sings along to the song. He mentions that he loves music. He's not saying too much anymore. When the song plays out, he turns in a resting area. No one appears to be there except sleeping truckers. He wonders, aloud, if Liv has to relieve herself. When she doesn't answer he takes it as a 'no'.

"You smell a little pissy. Maybe you think it's ok to just go in your clothes right?" Lewis steps out the SUV and opens the back door. The cool wind makes Liv shiver. "Oh you're awake?" Lewis tilts his head to meet Liv's eyes. Smiling, he asks, "did you go tinky in your pants detective?" She closes her eyes shut. He pulls the tarp off of her and grabs her crotch. She opens her eyes, only half present. "Well your not wet.." He takes his hand away and sniffs it, "you can hold your bladder well detective, I'm impressed." He makes a disgusted face and gets all up in her face.

Helpless, Benson's eyes focuses on the pores in Lewis's face. It's dark but the light from the light pole shines on Lewis's monstrous grin. "I'll be right back." Lewis slams the door, causing Liv's head to bounce from the impact. He makes his way into the men's room and begins to piss all over the place. He's feeling the effect of the 5 Krazy's. Leaning on the wall, pants down, he watches the lights in the ceiling. His head is spinning a little but he brushes it off. He pulls his pants up and heads back outside.

As he makes his way back to the SUV, a squad car pulls up. His heart begins to thud loudly. He carefully watches the single male cop step out the vehicle. Lewis plays it cautiously. He smoothly passes by the cop, nod his head as a good gesture of hello, and makes it to the SUV.

"Excuse me?" The cop stops Lewis in his tracks. He stands still. His his back is turned away from the cop. The cop walks in Lewis's direction. Lewis slowly turns to face the cop while clutching to Liv's gun. "Yes sir?" Lewis finally answers. The cop gets about a foot close to him. Lewis looks down at the officer's hands and realizes he's holding a carton of his cigarettes.

"Don't forget your smokes man.." The cop smirks as he hands Lewis the cigarettes. Lewis takes his hands off the gun and receives the carton.

"Ah yea. Thanks man. I'd go crazy if I had to stop at another store to buy more smokes.. You want one?" Lewis says smiling.

"Nah. I quit a month ago. Im tempted but my wife would kill me if I went home smelling like smoke." The cop is about to walk away and Lewis shakes his head.

"Women right?" Lewis yells as the cop disappears into the night.

He gets back into the SUV and drives off. He tells Benson about his run in with her fellow officer. Lewis wants Liv to drink more vodka and plans to stop somewhere to feed it to her soon. He has to find some place special before daylight hits. It was almost two a.m and all the houses he scouted are not perfect enough. He talks for more minutes then puts the radio back on...

* * *

_Summer Of 1982_

_"Olivia Benson. Get your ass inside now!" Liv hears her mom yell from the steps as she and Rhys danced. Serena was in a near see-through night gown. Liv looked at Rhys. At that moment, she could have been totally embarrassed. She could have ran inside and cried her eyes out. She could have picked a fight with her mom but she was in love. Nothing mattered. Nothing could have taken her joy away. The simple look at Rhys took her to cloud nine._

_"It's ok. I'll catch you on the flip side." Rhys kissed her on the cheek and walked away. Liv smiled as she pushed past her fussing mother and went inside. She was happy. She had a tune in her head. She sings. As loud as Serena's yelling was, Liv sings even louder.. "Every morning, every evening, ain't we got fun.."_

* * *

"Lots of money oh but honey. Still we have fun.." Lewis sings along to the record but stops when he hears and see sirens. It kills his vibe.

Lewis pulls over. He looks out the side window and mentions to Benson that the cop is young. Her heart sinks. She's left her happy place. Back to reality. Maybe her strength is returning? Lewis threatens her, if she gives him away, the cop is dead. At first, Lewis appears to be manipulating the cop very well. He's lying about the SUV, his license, etc.

Liv prays. As much as she wants to be rescued, to find an escape, she also wants that young cop to run. She knows what Lewis is capable of and what he's already done to Mr. Mayer. _Please just go and radio for help. Please just save yourself._

The cop begins to show suspicion when he flashes his light on the open bottle of vodka. Lewis clutches Liv's gun tight. The cop continues to dig and dig. However, when he notices the tarp, the cop is certain that Lewis is up to no good.

Liv screams inside. She's yelling at the cop. _Leave just leave.. Get out of here_ _go!_

Lewis grabs the cop by his neck and shoots in his head, cold. The sound of the gun shot tears into her ears. Her tears refuse to come.. She closes her eyes. _Oh no_!

**To Be Continued...**


	27. Chapter 27

**I will try to update the next chapter as soon as possible. There is a chance this chapter will be a short but unusually longer wait.. Working on other paying projects but I have to see this story to its end so I won't abandon "Things Done In The Dark" at all. **

* * *

**Here's a *****spoilerSPOILERspoiler**

**The next chapter will be called "The Bathroom". It will involve that infamous scene where Lewis helps Liv to the bathroom. I can promise you &WARN you that your stomach will probably turn when reading. **

**Thanks for reading guys :)**

**Again,**

_SVUFictionalWriter_


	28. Chapter 28 - The Bathroom

**Chapter 27 - The Bathroom**

***URGENT WARNING**

_This chapter is the most brutal chapter yet. Trigger Warning. Graphic Descriptions. Etc, etc. Please forgive me._

* * *

Lewis manages to steal the cop's car, pull over a woman and her child, steal her car, and finally find _some place special_. All before sunrise, Lewis has found the perfect house. A house was off the map. A house secluded. A house unreachable. Perfect.

He drags Liv's feeble body inside and tosses her onto the bed. She's indisposed, unable to do anything other than breathe. "I gotta lose the car.." Lewis begins tearing the duct tape. "Won't take me long though." He tilts his head to read Liv's face. "You gonna miss me?" She's trying to tell him something. The tape on her mouth prevents her from talking but he notices her eyes aiming towards the bathroom.

"Of course," Lewis chuckles. Tearing the tape, he says, "it's been a long time." Liv whimpers. Her bladder had been getting the best of her since Lewis hijacked the cop's car. She remembered how humiliating it was to urinate on herself. She couldn't go through that again. The one thing that she notice as she glances in the bathroom's view is the sunlight. She's incoherent but her isn't thinking completely irrational. _There's sunlight.. Means there's-there's a window. _It was a long shot. She knows how careful he is and the 'escaping from the bathroom' plan may backfire. However, she had to take a chance.

"All that vodka right?" Lewis undresses her with his eyes. The lust is overwhelming. The more she struggles, grunts, and whimpers, the more he becomes aroused. "Lets go." He watches as she tries to lift herself off the bed. He lets her struggle a while longer. "Do you need help?" Lewis grips the tape tightly as he feels his nature rises. Liv continually whimpers, helplessly. "I can help you," he tosses the tape to the side.

Picking her up, Lewis makes sexual glances at Liv. He says nothing. In his hand is the gun. He toys with Liv a while. She brushes it off and staggers to the bathroom. Lewis is glued to her side. _No_. Beads of sweat forms on her forehead. Her heart sinks into her stomach. Liv realizes she's made the worse move she's ever made with Lewis. Was it the drugs that's clouding up her actions? Did the booze drive her to make this idiotic decision? Or could it have been the bumps and knots on her head that made her suggest something she knows better to ever suggest to a serial rapist?

_I made a mistake. _Liv curses herself. _Why did I- _Lewis had no intention of letting her go into that bathroom all alone. _Fuck. _He would never leave her alone while she's conscious. Bad option Olivia. She should have just urinated on herself again. Anything but what can possibly occur in the next few minutes. _I made a mistake. He's gonna watch. I should have known.. He counts on humiliation. I made a mistake. Don't react. Don't react. Whatever he does to you. Don't. React._

Lewis unbuckles her belt. He pulls down her pants. She notices her underwear missing and looks surprise. He reminds her that he took her underwear earlier. She remembers. She stares blankly into space. No reaction. He brutally slams her on the toilet seat. She begins to urinate. He watches in amazement. Liv refuses to let him break her. He can unbuckle her belt. He can pull down her pants. He can watch her perform the most intimate human action. But break her because of it? Break her by humiliating her more than he already has? He doesn't get to break her. Liv refuses to give him another chance to invade her mind.

"Man now I have to take a leak," Lewis says above a whisper. Liv barely hears him. She does, however, hears his zipper. Turning her head in the most inconspicuous way, Liv glances quickly at Lewis's partially erect penis. She swallows a lump of nothing. What is he doing? "Well since it's obviously occupied," he holds his penis next to her right ear. Liv shivers as his genitals grazes her ear, hair, and the side of her face.

"I'll just use you as a toilet right."

Before Liv can react, a shower of urine sprays her hair. It drowns her face. It floods her nose. Lewis is using her as a toilet. Liv is mortified. She's making muffled noises underneath the duct tape. She's rocking back and forth on the toilet. He's laughing. Seconds past. He's finally done.

Without warning, Lewis lifts Liv and pulls her jeans down to her feet. She struggles and even tries fighting him but to no avail. He bends her over the bathroom counter, his partially erect penis still out.

_No! No no no no no no no! No please.._ The sounds coming from Benson's taped mouth are nothing short of hair raising. Lewis's right hand is pending Liv's body down like concrete. She's still in a state of delirium but she tries to fight this. She tries to get out of Lewis's clutches. He uses his left hand to drive both his index and middle finger inside her most intimate female organ. The walls cry as it hears the spine chilling squealing Liv lets out.

"This is it baby." Lewis begins to allow his fingers to go in and out of her vagina. Her tears hit the face bowl. Then she feels it. She gags as his penis and testicles presses onto her back side. He isn't in her yet. She still has time to continue to put up a fight. This isn't his M.O. _He has to stop, pleas just stop now_. Right?

"Im going to enter the back first.. No lube baby. I'm gonna tear you in two. And you're gonna scream. And you're gonna bleed. But every drip of blood means I get to rip you up more and more detective..." Lewis begins to caress Liv's hair. Her muffled screams are turning into helpless sobs. Lewis decides to rip off the tape. He wants to hear her scream. And boy does she scream.

"H-help!" Her screams come out hoarse. "Go ahead and scream," Lewis says, "no one can hear you." She repeatedly screams for help while Lewis deflates her, in ways she's only read or heard about. "Ow-ah.. ow," barks out when Lewis roughly slaps her behind. Her heart races. She prays for that magical adrenaline that can psych a baby into lifting a mansion. A magical adrenaline she's always believed to be true. However, even magical adrenaline can be non existent in a person who has over dosages of drugs and limited amounts of alcohol in her system.

Lewis smacks her behind gently. That slap was even more horrible to her than the harsh smack seconds ago. This slap, was all about degrading and minimizing her integrity. "You like it rough or.." Lewis leans in closer, whispers in her ears, and slaps her behind again. His hands stays on her backside longer. He grabs her butt, left cheek, and squeezes it in the roughest way. "Lewis? Lewis don't do this.." He embraces the child like cry Liv lets out. He dwells in her shaken yet squirmy body underneath him.

"Oh we're doing this baby," Lewis answers before placing the tip of his penis on the opening of her anal canal. He's doing this just to try and terrify Liv. He's feeling triumphant. The entire time he's had her, Lewis was having a lot of trouble getting an erection for just Liv. It was as if she had this birth control or un-rape-able persona protecting her from him. He felt it turn. It was all gone. She was finally like all the others.

He wasn't afraid of Olivia. He wasn't bothered by any fight, verbally of physically, that she thought she could win. He could finally rape and destroy whatever was left of Detective Olivia Benson. It was time. He would finally break her.

However. This was just too good, for Lewis, to rush. He was in the clear. No one can track him, not even her team. She was all his. He had time. He loves time.

**To Be Continued...**


	29. Chapter 29 - The Bathroom II

**Chapter 28 - The Bathroom II.**

"Look up.. Hey hey hey look up," Lewis whispers in Liv's ear as he watches himself grind her half naked body. He's grinding her slowly but not gentle. Her body slams loudly against the counter. The noise cuts her ears. It's a _cling_ and stomping sound. "Oh you feel so good up against me. Smooth. So soft, detective Benson. So very soft." What was he doing?

Liv mellows out. She wants to escape. She wants to be reunited with her memories of Rhys and her teenage years. Or maybe Christmas parties with her squad. Or Christmas Day with Simon and little Olivia. _Home in Brian's arms_. She knows victims go to other places when they are being violated but her mind wasn't allowing her to leave that bathroom. She feels his musty pubic hair rubbing against her bare buttocks. She feels his penis and testicles. It's wet and nasty. A strong scent of his urine burns her nose. Her tongue fights off the after taste of his sperm. The same sperm that's sticking to her hair. His fingerprints are all over her body. Dirty filth.

She longs for a shower. He wraps his arms around her then rips of the duct tape. Her heart beats faster and faster. She can hear the rapid beats of her heart. The beat of her heart, the thuds, are so loudly that it blocks out any other noises.

"I want you to see.." Lewis grabs Liv's hair. He rips out a great portion from the middle. "Ah! Ple-please stop, please stop please just stop." Liv's speech is slurred. She's still so very woozy, realistically disconnected, and completely unhinged. However, her right mind constantly reminds her that she's in a horrific situation. The loud heart beats are getting out of control. Her eyes are blinking repeatedly, it's as if she's seeing a light switch on and off, on and off. On and off. This was hell. This was torture beyond hell.

With a hand of her hair in his hand, Lewis nearly pops Liv's neck in order to get her to look into the mirror. When she finally does look in the mirror, she's unable to keep her focus. "Look at yourself. Go ahead look. Look at what's happening to you look at what I'm doing to you debasing you like this like? .. And I'm not even fucking you yet." Liv realizes that Lewis's penis is sliding between her thighs. He's not raping her legally, but she fears it will come any minute now.

Liv catches a glance of herself in the mirror. Her body collapse on the counter. Lewis lets her out of his grip. She nearly falls to the floor, he catches her, drags her on the floor, then finally drags her back into the bedroom.

Lewis throws Liv on the bed and jumps on top of her body. She moves her head side to side. She's heartbreakingly confused, one second, struggling to make sense of what's happening. The next second, she's quite aware of what's happening but unable to control anything. In contrast, Lewis was the puppet master pulling her strings and she was the pathetic little puppet.

He sticks his tongue down her throat and extends the unwanted kiss for over five minutes. Liv's hands are gripping the covers tightly. Lewis refuses to come up for air and Liv begins to kick out, she can barely breathe. Lewis pulls back and lifts her shirt. Her teeth chatters. He smiles while watching Liv's body shake uncontrollably. She's broken. He's winning or has he already won? There eyes meet. She whimpers. He kisses her badly cut and branded stomach. She turns her head to the side before shutting her eyes close.

"I'll only be a minute.. Listen? I got some dirty things in the works for you. You'll be a good girl while I'm gone right?"

Lewis waits for a reaction or response but to no avail. He notices that familiar dead and dark glare in her eyes. All of his victims got the same look on their faces after a few hours with him. He finally conquers the lioness. The unbreakable Olivia Benson. He's finally succeeding at stealing that sparkle of light in her eyes. That light that everyone is born with but not everybody die with... That light that can only go out if you meet the devil himself. The devil that lives in the most sadistic creatures. Lewis is the sadistic creature, the devil, and he's taking her light.. Letting in the darkness.

"I own you. I own your body, I own your soul.." His voice is scary, horrific. He stands to his feet. Lewis explains how rough and cold he'll do her while he pulls her pants back up, buckles them, handcuff her to the bed post, grab the duct tape, and tape her mouth and legs.

Lewis is about to leave when he realizes that he's out of pills and alcohol. He isn't worried. He knows Liv's buzz will rub off eventually but she's still tied up and she's defenseless. Before he leaves, Lewis licks Liv's face and leans in closer to her... "Be ready for me baby. I'm coming back and I'm fucking every part of your body. Every part of your soul... Then? Pow!"

**To Be Continued...**


	30. Chapter 30 - So Much I Haven't Done

**Chapter 29 - So Much I Haven't Done**

_Olivia._

She lies there broken. Her body's torn in a billion ways. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

She remembers her first memory. She reflects on the earlier years, in which her mother was warm and nurturing. The years of toddlerhood, when it wasn't just her and Serena. The years in which all she knew was family. A time that consisted of her, her mother, her grandfather, and her auntie, all living together in a brownstone. One big family.

She envisions her four year old self running around the brownstone in her mother's or aunt's big shoes. Those times, to Olivia, now seems as a mystical fairy tale. It was the happiest and most secure time of her life. Sadly, memories of those times faded with the years.

The cuffs are too tight. She feels the drugs seeping out of her system. Lewis is gone. She needs to take advantage of this oppurtunity. She doesn't care where Lewis ran off to, she just needs to reflect. She needs to be alone with her own thoughts.

Liv now reflects a couple of years more, past toddlerhood, and onto her childhood. Those times, everything was erupting. Everything was going to hell. Her grandfather had slipped away. She remembers the cold sadness she felt during his funeral. That same night, she recalls, her aunt turning to depression and her mother turning to alcohol. Those times, were very dark and nine year old Olivia had to grow up too fast.

_If this is how I die..._

She feels her tears gently touch her face. Her body ached. Sleep continues to deprive Olivia. Would her team find her in time or will she let Lewis win? She knows he wants her to give into him, to surrender. Liv is determined, however, to fight up until the very end. Has she given up on life? She doesn't know. She doesn't know anything except one very important thing... That she has lived. That she is a human who's had a life, made memories, and existed.

_Memories_. Liv strolls down memory lane, continually. She recounts the first time she learned the truth about her father. Only fifteen years old, Olivia and her mother had gotten into a huge altercation. Serena's sister had accidentally overdosed on anti-depressants. Burying another family member, the only surviving member besides her daughter, caused increased stress on Serena. Liv was the child but she took care of her mom like their roles were reversed.

The argument started when Liv found her aunts journal. The journal mentioned Serena's rape and Olivia being the product of that said rape. When Liv confronted Serena, objects were thrown, bottles were broken, and hearts were shattered. After that day, Liv would come to some sort of understanding of her mother's inability to show her love of any kind. She understood her entire childhood. It was all a big lie.

* * *

_Lewis._

Lewis waits until he drives completely out of the vacant premises to light up a cigarette. He is in a festive mood. He turns on the radio and begins singing along with Celine Dion's _That's The Way It Is_. He passes by a few other homes and heads onto the highway. Lewis makes sure to drive the speed limit. The highway's traffic is strangely slow. In his side mirror, Lewis notices two young women in a Range Rover. He allows them to pass him. They appear to be in a rush.

_Bitches._ Lewis waits until the women are ahead of him then presses his foot, heavy, on the accelerator. The bumper of the white van he's in is almost touching the back of the Rover. The women in the car blow furiously. Lewis pushes his foot down with more force. He's about ram into the Rover but the women speed up. Lewis is irate.

* * *

_Olivia_.

_Declan Weber._ Liv flashes to her sixteen year old self as she closes her eyes, trying to ignore her pain. After her first broken heart, Rhys, she was able to fall in love with an older man. Unlike the puppy love she experienced with Rhys, Declan gave her experiences that helped mold her into womanhood. He was a student of her mother's and once Serena learned about their relationship, it ended. Declan was her first real love. Her first sexual partner.

He was such a man. He protected her from her mother and he protected her from herself. He taught her about the world and how it works. He sheltered her from her mother. Before they said goodbye, Declan begged Liv to leave New York with him but she couldn't. Serena threatened to call the cops and accuse him of statutory rape. Liv felt as if it was her turn to protect Declan... _From my mother. _She loved him. He, however, was just another special person in her life that left. She never saw him again.

_It's funny_, she thought, remembering her first time? A chill comes upon her as she remembers the first time she's ever had sex while realizing she's probably about to experience the last time she'll ever have sex again. _Sex? No. No rape._ She knows that Lewis believes he's finally broken her down. She knows that means that he's going to be more than able to rape._ To rape me._ She has to escape. She has to build up her mental strength in order to gain physical strength. She needs to start with hope.

* * *

_Lewis. _

He knows the white minivan is incapable of racing the Rover but his anger blinds out that fact. He's tailing the women but comes to a halt when they turn into on coming traffic. Luckily for the ladies, the cars coming towards them abruptly stops. Lewis laughs it off, satisfied. He throws the cigarette out of window and pops open a cane of 5 Krazy.

Lewis spends about forty-five minutes searching for a closer spot to dump the van. He targets residential neighborhoods. After about an hour, he finds a neighborhood and parks the van outside of someone's house. As his luck always saves him, Lewis successfully springs out the suburban neighborhood, unseen. He's going to return to the house on feet, with a cane of the 5 Krazy drink in his hand.

* * *

_Olivia._

Liv studies the room. Nothing to her left. Nothing to her right. Nothing ahead, and, from what she can make out, nothing behind. The handcuffs are too tight this time. It's impossible to break free of the cuffs and the tape wrapped around her knees are no better.

Liv begins to fall back into thought. This time, however, she thinks about the future. She thinks of the things she still wishes to do. There was so much she still hasn't done yet. She thinks of her job and how it has consumed her life, but she's isn't bitter. The people she work with are the only family she has. Her heart sinks at the thought of Elliot. She misses him, she's angry at him, but she understands his decision. Leaving was something Liv could never do. It was all she had.

_All I have. _She wishes she had more. She hopes to have more. Brian is in her life but she doesn't know how long he's in her life. She hopes they can resolve their petty disagreements, then, she hopes that they could have resolved their petty disagreements. Her hopes are like a roller coster, high one second and low the next. It's due to her possible impending death that has Liv thinking in uncertainty.

She's always wanted to have someone to grow old with and Brian could have been or may just be that someone. She's always wanted to visit Paris. The thing that breaks her heart? She's always wanted and even prayed for children. Her commitment to her job is bigger than anything else. To this day, she's been determined to either adopt or hire a surrogacy. Those plans, are held secretly in Olivia's heart. No one truly knows her desires because she's good at being alone. She's good at putting up high walls.

_I wanted to do so much, so much.. So much I haven't done._

Rock climbing, swimming in the Mediterranean, visiting the Dalai Lama, climbing the Appalachian mountain, backpacking throughout Europe, seeing Niagra Falls, sky diving, bungee jumping, riding in a hot air balloon, and even going to space.

It's only when you're facing death that you realize just how much you haven't lived. There was so many people she's wanted to pour her heart out too. So many people she wanted to forgive and so many people's forgiveness she wanted. _If I get of here I?_ Liv begins bargaining. She will get out and live more if she survives. She will bravely love more if she survives. She will do _anything_ to survive, she wants to live.

So this is how she dies? This is the fate she meets? Her whole life she's spent helping people and she dies like an animal? She refuses to go out this way. She's more than a decomposed corpse that no one will ever find. She deserves to die an old woman, surrounded by her friends and her family.

She begins to gyrate her entire body with an incredibly hidden strength. This causes the bed to bounce, to move. Her hopes are at its highest level. She's going to survive. She's getting her second chance to live.

* * *

_Lewis. _

Lewis finds a short cut where traffic doesn't exists. He's able to walk, and at times skip, his way back to the house. It takes him about thirty minutes to find what looks like the opening of the private property he's stashed Liv. He makes his way down the dirt road and realizes nothing's there. Sighing, he appears to be lost. He has to find it, he has to find her...

* * *

_Olivia._

Liv manages gyrate her body enough to slide the bed a few feet away from where it was when Lewis left. She doesn't care if he returns and notices. She can't worry about that. She has to escape. Yet again, it's appearing to be impossible. The cuffs and the duct tape that are binding her is also binding any chances of escapism.

_Wait a second_. Liv has a light bulb thought. In a fast and compelling moment, she swings her upper body out of the bed. The cuffs are preventing her to fall completely out the bed but at least she's got her feet on the ground. _Yes, yes yes yes._

* * *

_Lewis._

Lost. William Lewis is compleely lost.

He should have paid attention to his surroundings. Instead of raging out, Lewis starts to walk away. As he walks he thinks. He watches the scenery and tries to remember the directions to his special place. When he's completely out of the dirt road, he glances at a little lake. On the other side of the lake is the house. The special place. He looks for ways to get there without swimming and notices a canoe hidden behind a tree. Lewis smiles, runs to the edge of the lake, breaks two switches off the tree, steps into the canoe, and begins paddling.

**To Be Continued...**


	31. Chapter 31 - She Will Never Be The Same

**Chapter 30 - She Will Never Be The Same**

"It-It's Liv." Her voice is toneless. The voice on other line is Nick. Yet, a voice that should sound comforting and safe to the detective is barely recognized. She knows its Nick, but nothing appears to be registering. "Are you ok are you hurt-Liv? .. Wh-where's Lewis?" Nick's questions bombards Olivia. She manages to cut him off by helping him locate where she is exactly. She doesn't know how long she's been sitting on the floor next to Lewis's beaten body. Her gun is glued to her hands. The bloody post is lying on Lewis's laps. He's no longer handcuffed. She can't remember when she slipped into an almost catatonic state. The fact that she's free and Lewis is seemingly dead puzzles Liv. She hears Nick asks if she's ok. Liv looks towards Lewis's way and in a brittle voice, she answers her partner. "I'm good," she answers coldly, "but he isn't."

Hanging up the house's phone, Liv wonders, _what happened here_. She tries to remember the past hours _or days_. The last thing she remembers is Lewis tugging at her pants and unbuckling her belt. _Did he rape me? _

Liv tries to regain her memories. It was as if she blacked out again. The last moments with Lewis is a complete blur. Everything happened so fast. She remembers the compelling moment in which she was able to gyrate her body, causing the bed to move across the room. She thinks of the pain she felt when she swung her lower body out of the bed. She recalls Lewis coming in and catching her in the act. There was an exasperated look on his face. She still hears him taunting her with his words, _You're gonna call out his name.. At some point they all do._ She recollects on trying to seduce him. She tries to remember why she did that, what was her logic?

Gripping her gun tighter in her hand, Liv closes her eyes as she flashes to her own gun being shoved down her throat. He did numbers on her, and the worst number of all was making her surrender to his power. _He forced me into submitting to him, and I let him. _Slowly opening her eyes, Liv hears her own words cut her deeply, _I want to live, I'll do anything, I'll do anything._

"Hey Liv... it's Nick." Detective Nick Amaro walks inside of the house with two officers behind. One officer carries a blanket that he hands to Nick. He spots Liv curled up in a fetal position, lost in a blank state. He glances at Lewis and yells for a medic. One of the officers rushes outside to get medical help. Nick carefully approaches Liv. His heart aches. He barely recognizes his partner but he knows she's there.

"Liv. Come on, lets get you out of here." Nick reaches for Liv but she doesn't acknowledge his presence. She doesn't even know he's there. "It's over now Liv come-on come-" before Nick can finish his plea, he makes the mistake of grabbing for her and Liv staggers to a standing position. The fear in her eyes stabs Amaro in his heart. She thinks quickly and points her gun at him.

Nick raises both hands in the air, stepping back, surrendering. She's still Lewis's captive and Nick's thoughts are what he fears _she thinks I'm Lewis_. "It's me. It's Nick-Liv it's ok." Nick tries to psychologically bring her back but can't ignore that look in her eyes. He knows that Liv is somewhere far away. She's not in that room with him, at least, not mentally. He studies her shaken body first then gets lost in her saddened eyes. To Nick, her eyes tell a story. A very dark and unfair story. He wants only to bring her home, to protect her, and to guarantee her safety. It was wishful thinking. Nick knows she's been through hell and as he stares into the barrel of her gun, he can't help but want to hold his friend.

"Sta-stay away no don't move.." Her voice is lost and beyond hoarse. Her balance is visibly off. Her body begins to sway. Her teeth chatters so loudly that Nick hears them chattering a few feet away.

"Alright alright. I'm gonna back away but I'm not going to hurt you-Lewis, he's dead right? It's over Olivia. This is Nick, your partner." Nick has tears forming in his eyes and, seconds after, it appears that he's reached Liv. "Partner," Liv asks below a whisper while looking into Nick's eyes. She begins to realize who he is, it's Nick, it's over. She throws the gun on the bed and her knees give out. Nick runs to her side, catching her before she falls.

For a few minutes, they only stare at one another. Nick can't help but observe his partner. She's broken. Her face is bloody. Looking at Lewis's body, he asks himself... _who's blood is it? _Turning his eyes back on Liv, he notices the burn marks and cuts on her chest. Paramedics bursts inside with two stretchers. Nick orders them not to touch Liv right now. He makes them take Lewis out the house in one of the stretchers. As the medics places Lewis on the stretcher, words from Lewis's voice and her own voice echoes in her head. _Am I suppose to feel sorry for you? You had me for four days now. It's coming baby._ Or was it just her own imagination? She doesn't remember using or hearing any of those words.

After the medics take Lewis out, Nick focuses on Olivia.

"Liv come on, let's get you out of here.. Get you checked out." Nick's words registers slightly to Liv as she allows Nick to place the blanket over her body. She hesitates for a while but soon allows Nick to usher her out of that horrid place.

The daylight burns her eyes but it doesn't keep her from seeing the feeding frenzy. Strangers glare at her with pity and, if she wasn't in shock, Liv would be rightfully disgusted. Nick holds her close and she's clinging to him like a spoiled toddler clings to their mother. Nick refuses to let her go, and while he's gracious that she's trusting his touch, he doesn't want to hold her too close. He can't imagine the pain and the tenderness her body's going through.

"He's still alive.." Detective Fin Tutuola, one of Olivia's longest friends, gives Liv that big shocker. _He's alive? That can't.. That can't be right... I?_ "I don't see how," Liv says as her thoughts slips out loud. "You did what you had to," Fin replies. Nick continues to tell his partner that her ordeal is over and walks her to his car, Fin follows.

Amaro opens the back door of their squad car and helps Benson inside. Before closing the door, he kneels to her side, "we're gonna take you to hospital, get you checked out, it's gonna be ok right, he's going away this time, you got him." Liv hears the door closes and breathes a sigh of relief. For the first time in four days, Liv could finally exhale.

Amaro leans on the car door and catches Fin's eyes. Without saying a word to one another, they both agree that Liv may not come back from this. That, maybe, she will never be the same.

**The End...**

* * *

_*It's really not over. Please follow my new story, which is the sequel of this, called "Come To The Light". Inspired by the events we didn't see, ex: the hospital, the reunion with Brian, etc and it is based on "Imprisoned Lives". _


End file.
